The RANGERS Foundation: INSIDE THE EPISODES
by RidleyGO
Summary: This is a commentary of the episodes of The RANGERS Foundation. An inside look on why I wrote these episodes and how I came up with the ideas for them.
1. INSIDE S1E1: Youth in Asia

**WARNING: This is a commentary of an episode of The RANGERS Foundation. If you want to read the regular version, The RANGERS Foundation is available on FanFiction. I highly recommend you read the un-commentary version so you won't be confuse with what I say here.**

* * *

 _ **[Hello everyone. This is RidleyGO, author of the Rangers Foundation. During my research in creating this series, I have come across many fan fics that have multiple author's notes about nonsense bullcrap like changing the age, hair color, or skin color of the characters. It can get really annoying. So, I thought it would be a cool idea to create a commentary version of the previous episodes, This will simply be a inside look into how I came up with this idea and why I wrote it to begin with. I also type little reactions to what I write in this episode. So, if you don't want to read it, that's fine. If you do want to read this, let's get started.**_ _ **]**_

 _ **[Up to last year, I haven't read any fanfiction. I'm still not an avid fan fiction reader and I'm cool with that.**_ ** _I'm also not a good writer, but thinking about it and applying it on print are two different things. I believe I have found a project that might help me pick up the pace in writing stories: Fan Fiction.]_**

 ** _[I not even going to lie. It's good exercise. I don't know much about how these type of writers are suppose to write, but as I read through other people works. I felt somewhat relieved that I wasn't the only person whose writing sucked. With that in mind I was able to think more clearly on what I wanted the content I wrote to be. And I knew the exact show that would help me expand my creativity in ways that I never thought possible: Power Rangers.]_**

 ** _[Some people say it's a children's show. Some say it's a show from the 90s. I think it's one of the greatest shows I have ever watched. Before I go further ask yourself this question, and be honest with yourself: Was there ever a day in your childhood when you didn't want to be a superhero? Whenever I watch an episode of Power Rangers, I always dreamed of being like them._**

 ** _[When I discovered fan fiction, at first, I was like "meh". It wasn't until I watched POWER/RANGERS, a film directed by Joseph Khan and starring James Van Der Beek and Katee Sackhoff, that I started to realized that maybe fan works was the way to go for now. Once I got into reading other people fan fiction of Power Rangers, I started to get very depressed. Not to say that the stories I read on fanfiction wasn't bad. I found some really good writers whose stories I follow all the time. But the majority of the stories really made me feel really lousy. Everything that could have been wrong was wrong. But if I didn't read them, I would've fallen to something really dark and I didn't want to do that, so I decided to try something new.]_**

 ** _[At this point, I was a huge fan of crime dramas and political thrillers. I also loved news satire (e.g. Last Week Tonight with John Oliver, The Daily Show, and Full Frontal with Samantha Bee). I also wanted what I wrote to have somewhat of a teenage drama (e.g. Degrassi or Skins). After a summer of researching, writing, and cringing, I came up with the perfect idea. I wanted this story to be for people getting into the franchise or superfans who wants to read something that's a bit new.]_**

 ** _[A lot of things I planned to do were scrapped after some thought. Originally, this was suppose to be a fan fic for kids, but I was have way too much fun to write something kid friendly. After reading some books and watching some TV (some anime included), The RANGERS Foundation was born.]_**

 ** _[So let's start reading!]_**

* * *

 **RADIO EXCERPT FROM 97.5 FM | September 15th | 7:30 a.m.**

 **DJ:** What's up my amigos. This is DJ BIG Easy. Welcome to RACK ATTACK, the number one radio show in AMERICA. **_[Right out of the gate, I wanted the show to have a humanistic approach. Having a radio DJ host as a character that could see multiple sides of the spectrum was my way of letting the reader know that this wasn't going to be a series that puts the kids into the show yet.]_** I have some exciting show for today. We are about to have a live phone conversation with an actual Power Ranger. Now I know what you thinking. I must be lying through my teeth because getting an interview with Ranger is kind of like getting Ebola in America. It's super rare to get, but when you do, all attention falls to it. _**[Relevant Joke Number 1]**_ But in all seriousness, I was able to meet this Ranger. She's the real deal and guys, she single. Give it up for the Yellow Ranger from the Central Division.  
 **Yellow:** Hello  
 **DJ:** Hey, girl. How you been?  
 **Yellow:** Been fine. Thank you!  
 **DJ:** No mention it. So I'm just gonna ask you a few questions and let you be on your away but first, introduce yourself. Tell us about the _real_ you.  
 **Yellow:** Well, okay. I'm the Yellow Ranger of the Central Division. I am 16 years old.  
 **DJ:** I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you right. How old are you?  
 **Yellow:** 16  
 **DJ:** To be honest, I though they were kidding with the whole 'teenagers with high tech gear' thing. So, sorry that I put you on the spot as being hot. _**[foreshadowing joke. coming soon in future episodes.]**_  
 **Yellow:** Don't be. It's just an honest mistake. So, where was I? Oh, yeah! I am very hyper active. I am very out going. I love to run and fly a lot. And I love Sesame Street.  
 **DJ:** You love Sesame Street.  
 **Yellow:** Yeah! I love Elmo; love Big Bird. Only problem was that I could never guess how old they really were. After decades of broadcasting, it's kind of hard to tell whether any of those characters are really the age they say there are. Nonetheless, I still love it.  
 **DJ:** So, do you biggest inspirations?  
 **Yellow:** Not really. Well, maybe Olivia Pope.  
 **DJ:** You mean Kerry Washington, the actor.  
 **Yellow:** No, I mean the character she plays. Watching TGIT shows are my favorite pass time. Sometimes, I would even catch up on the show inside my helmet.  
 **DJ:** I'm sorry. What?  
 **Yellow:** Our helmets have built in screens that project videos, pictures, and music. One time I caught a bank robber and watched Season 3 of Scandal at the same time. (Yellow laughs)  
 **DJ:** I think I remember that. I had an interview with a news corespondent. You didn't want to speak to anyone.  
Yellow: Because I was watching fighting the robber while I watched Quinn, spoiler alert, was getting tortured by Huck. I was devastated.  
 **DJ:** Guess that answers my next question. Why did you beat that guy so harshly?  
 **Yellow:** (Yellow laughs) No. No. No. I was so embarrassed. I didn't want to talk to anyone. That's the thing I loved about Olivia Pope. She was powerful and fierce and she never learned from the mistakes she made. I watch her go through her ups and downs and I loved her for that. _**[At point, you should now know the kind of person that the Yellow ranger is, a girl who love everything a white girl would love I bet]**_  
 **DJ:** OK, well I have a special caller who wants to speak to you. Caller state your name, city, and state.  
 **Caller:** My name is Tammy. I'm from Atlanta, Georgia. And I wanted to ask this question that has been bugging me.  
 **Yellow:** Fire away!  
 **Tammy:** Do you have a bad case of helmet hair every time you put on that suit and if so, how do you keep your hair so beautiful.  
 **Yellow:** Sea salt hair spray! I use it every day. I spray it on my hair every morning. Then, when it's time to fight those monsters, I just bunch up my hair to the top of my head with bobby pins and put my suit on. That how I'm able to fight crime and look so flawless afterwards. _**[Ok, back then, I didn't understand why I wrote that. Was that suppose to sound cute? I don't know.]**_  
 **Tammy:** Oh, thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me.  
 **Yellow:** No sweat. I have more tips were that came from! Just follow me CentralYellow_XD on Instagram, Tumblr, Snapchat, Facebook, and Twitter. _**[Ah, fake social media handle]**_  
 **DJ:** Well, I guess we have reached the end of this interview.  
 **Yellow:** Wow. That was fast. Thought you would have more than that. _**[Uh, what?]**_  
 **DJ:** Something tells me you don't know what phrasing means.  
 **Yellow:** What's phrasing.  
 **DJ:** It's a term used by older people that has a totally different meaning according to today's youth. Terms can also be heard being used by sports people on TV.  
 **Yellow:** I still don't get it.  
 **DJ:** Watch Archer on Netflix. You'll know what it means.  
 **Yellow:** Now you're giving me homework. _**[Well, shit]**_  
 **DJ:** It's a funny show about spies and work related events and...I can believe I am talking about this with a teenager.  
 **Yellow:** You're not. You're having a conversation with me. (Yellow hangs up)  
 **DJ:** Did she just hang up on me? She just hung up on me! Yellow Ranger, ladies and gentleman. Coming up next is Cheerleader by OMI. This is RACK ATTACK coming at cha. **_[That song was actually ranked number 5 on Billboard's Top 100. Their website has an archive of lists of songs that goes back decades. I looked up the number one song on my birth date (July 3, 1994) and saw that I Swear by All-4-One was #1 on the charts.]_**

* * *

 **The RANGERS Foundation**  
Created by RIDLEYGO

 _ **[I named the series The RANGERS Foundation because this fandom was saturated with the title. I wanted to stand out.]**_

Based on the TV series **MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS  
** Created by Haim Saban, Shuki Levy, and Jonathan Tzactor

* * *

 **EPISODE 1: Youth in Asia** ** _[To be completely honest, I got the title from an abridged anime show, Mirai Nikki Abridged. However, I thought this title best represented the overall plot for the episode._**

* * *

 **CENTRAL RANGERS FOUNDATION HEADQUARTERS**  
 **Nashville, TENNESSEE - 7:55 a.m. [I wanted the Rangers Foundation to have a crime drama feel to it; like law and order when they have the name, location, date and time.**

Marsana Wakemen exited her custom built beach house. Since the Rangers reside in the headquarters, each of them got their own area at which they could create their own dream living quarters from top to bottom. Even the most outrageous styles were allowed to be added to their areas. Marsana loved going to the beach when she was a little girl, so it was natural for her to create a realistic beach setting. Sand, directly from Miami, FLORIDA, was brought in to create the perfect beach environment for her. She placed her hand on a scanner located on the front door. After that she heard the door lock, she walked down the stairs and saw her bike covered with sand, probably due to the huge thunderstorm they had last night. She went to the back of the house and reached for the water hose and a towel, turned on the faucet and washed away all of the excess sand from the bike. Next, she dried the bike. After the unexpected activity was done, she got on that bike and headed off to base to hopefully receive the new mission specs. _**[Right in the first paragraph, we are introduced to one of the Rangers. I wanted to show normalcy in the beginning to show the reader what I thought a Ranger was: simply human. All explain that later. Let's go on with the show.]**_

The headquarters structure is similar to the Pentagon's, so traveling to and from the base, which is located in the center, proved to be a little hectic, but necessary for extreme security purposes.

Marsana had been a Ranger for almost six months. She is still getting used to the new surrounds of her new home. She traveled from city to city for most of her childhood. The longest she has ever stayed in one place was Nashville, TENNESSEE. She stayed their for two years until they moved to Atlanta, GEORGIA. Her foster father had a demanding job as CEO of EchoTech Multinational. But no matter how busy he got, he always kept Marsana as a main priority. _**[Little backstory for a herorine]**_

The company got tremendously involved in the expansion of the morning grid and creation of the solar morphers. In the beginning the Rangers would have had to report to base to put on their suits to fight evil. Now, they had perfected a way for Ranger-operatives to change faster. They use robotic nano tech-based insects to weave the fabrics and other materials to simultaneously fit the user's whole body like a glove. _**[Just know that everything I write is setting up for what's to come in the future. Remember that.]**_

She knew becoming a Ranger would be a dream come true and the toughest challenge ever. Her adoptive father disapproved of her decision but in the back his mind, he knew it was hers to make. He instructed her on the rigorous application process. This included psychological evaluations, grade point average, health examinations, background checks, written exams, simulation exercises, recommendations from her doctors, teachers, and principals, several blood tests, drug tests and behavioral analysis. If a person can execute every test, they are transported to a ship to undergo intensive training to determine if they have what it takes to have access to the "Power". Become a Ranger was like getting a scholarship to Harvard...on the moon. To her surprise, she passed all the required expectations to be a Ranger. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be a full Ranger operative until a current one either died, resigned, transfered, retired, or got fired. She was a replacement Ranger, which meant she could become active at any time and be sent to any of the five Ranger teams in the U.S. _**[Real world recruitment. The problem I had with recruitment processes in the TV shows was that is never show the full process of choosing young people to fight evil. Only season I know that did research and showed it was Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. I could actually believe that Power Rangers might exist in the real world if there was ever any need for one. So I made sure that the recruitment process was detailed to the teeth. I mean, come on. Do you think that the government would actually give teenagers weapons without vetting them first?]**_

Two months after her certification as a Ranger operative she was assigned as Ranger Yellow in Nashville, TENNESSEE. The reason of the need of a new yellow ranger remained unknown. When she asked what happened to the last yellow ranger, the pink ranger politely asked her to leave the base. She was also left in the dark on many missions for few months. It wasn't Marsana's place to pick with old wounds, but it wasn't fair for the other Rangers to leave her out of the loop. It was not only mean, but it could have putted her in serious danger. _**[I wanted these most of these characters to not only have already been Rangers but also have some experience on their side. I didn't want to write an origin story because, based on the stories that I've read, the origin stories are beginning to become played out, especially in fan fiction. Now I'm not saying that people shouldn't do a origin story. Just make sure your stories are as fun and interesting to read as possible. That's what I'm trying to do as a storyteller. I'm try to tell a good story.]**_

As she rode her bike she looked at her watch and discovered that it was 8:15 a.m.

"Shit!" Marsana shouted.

She switched the gears on her bike from 5-speed to 8-speed and put the pedal to the medal. As she reached for the security gate, there wasn't any time for her to stop. With time not being on her side that day, she jumped the bike over the red and white striped toll gate. She landed safely but was still on the move. Before being to far way from the toll gate, she waved at the security guard. "Hi, Mr. Ray! Bye, Mr. Ray!"

She made it to the base after making some excellent maneuvers around the entrance and several of the "Basers" (tech engineers, scientists, lawyers, etc). They had to duck out of the way in order to not get knocked over. **_[Ok. Basers. I got inspired by watching an episode ARCHER. In it, the lower level employees fell unappreciated and underpaid, so they decide to strike. Basers are the staff of lawyers, scientists, and physicians that talks behind the Rangers backs, bitching about how the Rangers are basically their boss. I have an episode about that coming soon.]_**

However, one male Baser, who had a stack full of folders stuffed with documents and photos and was heading towards the entrance, couldn't see Marsana fast enough.

"LOOK OUT!", she yelled. _[It was at that moment when a baser knew he fucked up.]_

Before the baser could react, Marsana came from the west direction and knocked him down, head first, onto the concrete floor. Papers and pictures were scattered everywhere. She heard the agonizing scream and saw a little line of blood forming. She got off her bike, took off her helmet, backed away very slowly, and ran inside the Base praying to God that there were no witnesses. **_[I had fun creating her. I really hope she becomes the reader's most favorite character to read about.]_**

As she walked into the base, she slowly admires the design and layout. The base contained everything that would be seen in a high-tech cop drama and then some: a Starbucks based coffee bar/rec room, a fully functional lab, a holding cell, a luxury gym and a dark room with several flat screen HDTVs covering the walls. The dark room was where the Rangers planned and debriefed on missions. She entered the room and saw the rest of the Rangers tapping on the large touch screen table. All except of the Rachel McClain, the Pink Ranger and self-appointed leader of the Central Division.

"You're late _AGAIN_ , Marsana!", Rachel said with her hands on her hips, throwing an unsettling glare at Marsana for her tardiness.

"Now I know what you're gonna say", Marsana said while reaching for her assigned seat between the Green Ranger and the Red Ranger. "That I stayed up all night binge watching Game of Thrones, Scandal, the Mindy Project, or King of the Hill. But I do have a legitimate excuse!"

Rachel takes her hands off her hips and crosses her arms around her chest. She unsettling glare also turns into a stern look on her face. "Go on."

Marsana sighed. "My bike was topped with sand from the storm, so I had to rinse it out. It took longer than I thought it would because most of the sand got into the gears."

Rachel's eyes widened due to the simple explanation that Marsana told. "And the radio interview ran longer than expected too?"

Marsana explained, "That interview ended way before I found out there was sand all over my bike! I mean, come on! It was unexpected; totally out of my control!"

Rachel took a deep breath from her nostrils. "OK! Fair enough. Let's begin." She placed her left hand on the advanced touchscreen table. It scanned her handprint and allowed her to swiped away all existing windows opened by the other Rangers, leaving nothing but a blank screen. The other Rangers were pissed, especially Ryan Maxwell, the Red Ranger of the Central Division.

"What the hell!", Ryan said furiously. "Oh come on, Rachel! I had very important work here!"

Rachel reassured to Ryan. "Reading anime doesn't really qualify as "important work". Naruto, Goku, and Kirito will still be there when were done."

Ryan jumped out of his chair, raised his arm and pointed at Rachel.

"Aha!" He snickered. "So you do know a thing or too about anime!"

"Let's just get started", Rachel said. "For starters, we have a mission!" _**[The clashes between Marsana and Rachel are my favorite parts of writing each episode. They both remind me of the fights that I would have with my sister. If I need to add more to add more character development I would think back at the fights I had with my sister and add them as dialogue for the girls. When creating these characters, I wanted parts of myself to resonate in all of the main characters that I create. I wanted the dialogue between those girls to be conflict at every word.]**_

She opens up a few files from the touch screen table, along with a huge map of the United States. Next, she put the touchscreen table in holoshift viewer mode, tiny micro projectors pop out of the frame of the table. The projectors aims directly at the center. After that, she brought up the files so everyone could see.

"You guys know about the Machine Empire?"

Marsana answered, "Yeah! It was a bunch of robots trying to rule the galaxy. Some of the toughest battles the original Rangers faced were because of King Mondo and his royal family."

Ryan added, "A few years after King Mondo's death, Tommy Oliver and nine of the original Red Rangers went to the moon and made it very clear to those cogs to never mess with EARTH!" He smiled proudly as he views the video of the Wild Force Red Ranger, Cole Evans, destroy Serpentena with his Wild Force Rider. **_[This should've been the first indicator that The RANGERS Foundation was set at Mighty Morhpin' Power Rangers universe. I feel that I didn't stress this enough based on the reviews I got so I'll explain this here. My story is set in an alternative universe based on the canon storyline. Only difference is that I merged the Power Rangers universe with our real universe. Everything about the real world is completely the same, it just that there are Power Rangers are the norm now. As you read in future episodes you will see how it works.]_**

Rachel continued, "Well, after that battle, much of the Machine Empire's tech and weaponry were left at the moon. Earth was able to secure the stuff and put it on tight security...or so we thought." _**[After all the stuff that the Power Rangers did on the moon. NASADA had to see if the Machine Empire left any goodies there.]**_

A video showed up on the holoshift table.

"A few days ago two people somehow got into the restricted area and it was not pretty."

The video showed two people attacking several security guards. One of them let out super thick rope-based wire from under its sleeve, grabbed a guard by the neck and snap it. The other used what looked like a silencer and shot the rest. The one with the rope had a muscular built while the one with the silencer look more curvy. The woman shot at the camera taping them. The video immediately ended after that.

Jimmy, the Green Ranger of the Central Division, complained over this huge anomaly. "So that type of technology, which is advance beyond our years, was being kept in _FLORIDA_!"

James "Jimmy" Harper often criticized the structures of the U.S. government. He got easily upset when the government wouldn't own up to their mistakes until the last minute. He especially hated having to go on missions that involved in cleaning up their messes. Ironically, he won the lottery to be a Ranger, which was sponsored by the government. The public relations and advertising department thought it would generate positive opinion of the Rangers around the nation. Having a normal civilian as a Ranger proved to keep public morale at ease. They always assign the lottery winners as Ranger Green. _**[Every dynamic group of people has to have that one guy that hates the government. Editor's Fact: Rachel was originally suppose to be white and Jimmy was suppose to be the token black guy. I wanted to tackle real world issues such as racism and stereotypes. Another thing. When I told my friends that there would be no black ranger in the team, they weren't that happy with my decision. What do you guys think? Should Jimmy be the Black Ranger instead? Post your opinion's in the review section.]**_

"The U.S. Secretary of State thought it would be better to hide it in the last location any terrorist would look", Rachel explained

Marsana looked at Jimmy. "You should know how f***ed up American tactics could get."

Jimmy threw a ugly glare at Marsana. "And you should know when to f**k off, ROOKIE!"

Marsana looks at Rachel with a blank expression. "Permission to slap Jimmy upside his head." _**[Marsana will often clash with her teammates on numerous occasions.]**_

"Denied!", Rachel yelled. "Now. An informant from Dickerson Road notified me about some cargo that was being transported from Ft. Lauderdale, FLORIDA to Nashville, TENNESSEE. This informant also gave me the descriptions of the two people people transporting it. I was able to cross-reference those descriptions with the FBI database and these were the closest suspects."

Two pictures showed up on the holotable. Next, came a profile of the two. They looked no older than 16- years old. One was a boy. The other was a girl.

"There names are Xavier Tate and Lola Matthews. They met as foster children, going from group home to group home for the past seven years. They started from starting fights with other students to robbing cars. One foster couple sign the kids up for karate classes; thought it could teach them some restraint and responsibility, but that only made the fights even more deadlier for their victims. They've been charged with grand theft auto, battery, and attempted murder over the past 3 years." **_[Editor's Fact: Originally, Marsana's last name was suppose to be Tate but I changed it in the middle of outlining this episode.]_**

Rachel brought up a recent video of the two. "They were last seen exiting the Music City Star with a duffle bag around 800 hours this morning. You can see them getting into a black Toyota Camry."

"So you have a dead end", Ryan said. "There's no license plate to track the driver."

"That what I thought until I was able to zoom in to the front and spot this."

Rachel brought up a picture of what looked like a parking sticker from Davidson High School.

"The picture's a little blurry but I'm having the basers at the photo lab enhance the resolution. If we could get the I.D. number, it could lead us to the driver. However, enhancing that little detail in the car will take a few days." Rachel swiped all the files back to the folder and reverts the holotable back to the touchscreen table. "We don't have a few days, so this will be an undercover mission. We'll pose as new students. Mostly likely those kids will be hiding in plain sight at that school. We find them, arrest them and get the cargo back."

Marsana was excited to be going on an important mission like this, but she also felt somewhat sorry for the two kids. She knew what it meant having to go from group home to group home. The only known difference between them and her is that she found a dad that cared for her. She still felt saddened over this, and wanted to ask the other Rangers to show some restraint over them. However, she was in hot water for the constant tardiness. She decided to go along with this mission for the time being.

"All right. That is all", Rachel said in a slightly exhausting tone. "The dossiers will include your new identities, class schedules, extracurricular activities, etc. Speaking of which, where is that guy with the files."

She called Chelsea Mainx, the team's go-to girl, on the intercom, "Chelsea. What taking so long with those dossiers!"

"You're gonna have to wait for those a bit longer" said Chelsea's voice. "Apparently the guy with you files got knocked out! Blood was everywhere! He had to be taken to Saint Thomas Hospital."

Marsana bit her lower lip, feeling guilty over the fact that it was her fault that the guy was injured badly. **_[One mistake I did make when created Marsana. She was suppose to be based off some anime that I binge watched during my research. Had to make some edits a few months after I published this on Archive of Our Own. After watching Psycho Pass, I realized that I didn't want her to be a peppy rookie. I wanted her and the other Rangers to be somewhat damaged. As you read future episode of the RANGERS FOUNDATION, you see how character driven the plots become.]_**

"Don't worry", Chelsea reassured. "The files are being delivered at your front doors as we speak."

"Thanks, Chels", Rachel said.

Chelsea is the Central Rangers assistant for most of the "additional" resources need for missions. She was a child prodigy, studying and exceeding in many subjects like Math, Science, and History. She even has an IQ of 144. Her parents did not approve her being expose to the world. It was never clear on the why, but after she was accepted as a replacement Ranger (undergoing the rigorous exams without her parents' knowing), she was disowned. She was even shunned by her older brother and young sister. Chelsea remains in the Rangers Foundation to provide the Rangers the access to resources needed to save the world or save themselves from bad morale. _**[First non Ranger, main character of the series.]**_

Rachel concluded the meeting. "OK! Let's head to class. Be sure to study the dossiers. Meet back at the base at 17:00 hours."

Everyone nodded once, indicating that they understood.

* * *

 **DAVIDSON HIGH SCHOOL**  
 **Nashville, TENNESSEE - 8:30 a.m. _[I'm really proud of this next part of the episode. We get to see Davidson High School. Originally, it was going to be at Brentwood, Tennessee, but I thought have the school in downtown made better sense.]_**

The car made its way to the front of the school building. Inside the car, Xavier and Lola looked confused. They thought they were going to a more secluded location. They had lots of questions that needed to be answered.

"We're here", the driver spoke harshly. "Now get out!"

Still confused, the two exited the car. As the walked towards and entrance, they gazed upon the huge statue of an ox at the left side of the stairs. _**[Religion is going to be one of the major themes in this series]**_ Before they knew it, a biracial female student popped out of nowhere in front of them. She had the appearance of a 15 year old, but the ID she wore stated that she was a senior. She wore a white polo shirt, black jeans, and converse shoes. She was also holding a clipboard with the Academies of Nashville logo on the back of it. Her straight black hair flowed to the top of her shoulders. She also had the smile of a fresh-out-of-college kindergarten teacher.

"HI DI HO, Guys!", the student spoke with a child pitched voice.

Xavier and Lola were startled by the surprise impression the girl made.

"Who the hell are you?", Xavier asked.

"My name is Katrina Stones and I will be your guide for today. I'm pretty sure you both are a little nervous and have already begun to ask yourselves the follow questions: What the heck is happening? Can I trust this girl? What's her angle? Well, allow me to let you both know that in Davidson High, we try our hardest to provide the most awesomest learning experience and to never succumb to average high school stereotypes. In DHS, any kid, regardless of any zip code or appearance could be somebody and make a name for themselves! Let's go inside! There's someone who wants to meet you!"

The girl started to jump up and down and clapping her hands with giddy. "Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!"

Katrina's voice reminded them of some show on a toddler oriented television network like Nick Jr., Sprout, or PBS Kids. _**[I am starting to regret having anime influences on this series.]**_

She opened up the door for them. They all entered the school and headed to the principal's office. As they walked, they saw students heading for class. Judging by what the other student were wearing, the two indicated that the girl wore the uniform-type outfit for her own reasons. They passed the reception desk and saw a wooden door with no window. On the door was silver printed words:

JAMES DEAN BRYANT

PRINCIPAL

 _ **[James Dean Bryant was something that I made up on the spot. I could have chosen any name, but I was listening to James Dean by Jr. Jr. and this one stuck.]**_

"The principal is expecting you. I'll just wait out here."

Katrina went back to the waiting area and picked up an old issue of Time magazine. She started to hum to Trap Queen, a song written by hip hop artist Fetty Wap.

They looked at her, then look at each other and shrugged. Xavier held the duffle bag handle tight as he opened the door. When he did, the room was bright, probably due to the open bay windows. They saw the principal looking at the view. They couldn't see his facial expressions or body language, but they could hear his voice. That was all they needed for this conversation.

Principal Bryant welcomed them. "You two must Xavier Tate and Lola Matthews. It is a joy to see you."

The two gave each other a worried look.

"Come, come. Sit down. We I have a feeling that we have much to discuss."

The two sat down on the comfortable chairs.

"I'm pretty sure you have a lot of questions, but all you seem to care about is one: What in the heck is going on here?"

Xavier started to get irritated over everything that has a happened

"Could you tell us what's going on?" Xavier growled.

Lola looked scared over the principal's surprisingly calm demeanor.

"Don't be afraid Lola Matthews", the principal reassured.

Her eyes widened over the principal known her name. It shouldn't be a shock to her since he probably knew about their pasts based on the files given to him from their previous schools, but something didn't seem right about this principal.

"As you know, my name is James Dean Bryant. The students here call me Principal Bryant or Principal B. The faculty calls me James. My friends call me James Dean. In this school, we try to keep a causal setting so that the students get a feel for exciting parts the real world. We are part of the Academies of Nashville initiative, teach students lessons based on their career choice. During middle school, career aptitude tests are conducted. Its test scores provides a guide map to what career might interest the students. High schools across this city builds their curriculum based on the career paths other than grades. Though we still believe that grade levels are still important, we try to get students ready to enter college or the workforce. Davidson High School's curriculum is based on criminal justice, government security, and my personal favorite, military operations. DHS has partnered with many agencies: CIA, FBI, NSA, DEA, and the local percent a few blocks down. We have access to so many resources, you won't believe what you will be capable of doing once you have graduated from our school." **_[The Academies of Nashville is real. Parts of their enrollment process is stretched, but it is Nashville's reformed high school initiative that has even been recognized by Barack Obama. Davidson High School is based on Hume-Fogg Magnet High School, an actual high school that is not centered on National Security. Editor's Fact: It was a complete coincidence that Davidson High School has the same initials at the Department of Homeland Security.] _**

Xavier lost his patience.

"Why the hell are we here?", He yelled. "We were told that we would be meeting at a secluded location, not a high school!"

Principal Bryant explained, "That's because this _is_ the secluded location. The walls are layered with a special material; more dense than concrete. The door is made of pure maple wood, layered with sheets of carbon steel. There are many other features that makes this room virtually impervious to any investigative matters, but that is classified...for now. All you need to know is that this room is completely soundproof. It is also bulletproof."

He extended his right arm and showed them a gun, already loaded with bullets. Lola started breathing heavily. Xavier unzipped the duffle bag and tried to reach for what was in the bag. He assume that whatever was in that cargo had to be better than a gun.

"Don't even think about bring that cargo out", the principal warned. "It won't do you any good for this particular situation."

Xavier and Lola got out of their chairs and prepared their weapons. He whipped out his wire. Lola's silencer had a red dot attachment for precise shooting. She aimed directly at the back of Principal Bryant's head. Even she was losing her patience. "Stop with the bulls***", she commanded in a subtle, but hostile manner. The stillness of her voice was almost scary even for her, but she wanted answers just as much as Xavier did. "I can't see your face, but I _can_ see the back of your head. That's enough for me to end you."

"Kill me, and you won't get the answer you've been looking for", said the principal. "Ask me anything. I will answer."

Xavier asked, "Why are in talking about this in a high school?"

"I am putting up a team. This team will consists of children, such as yourself, executing missions that serves my personal goals. However, I want to test you skills here at this school. If you pass, you will be granted with power that you never thought was possible to reach."

The two looked at each other. Their facial expressions to one another were troubling. Can they trust this guy? What power was he talking about? Why should they care?

"If that doesn't convince you, I can offer you another deal. I know about your pasts. Every detail about you two have been given to me. I even know about the people who hurt _you_ , Lola Matthews of Topeka, Kansas."

Her eyes widened as she began to think multiple questions. She knew that he had files on her, but only what was recorded. Does he know about everything, including _that_ day? If so, how could he? She never reported it to the police. **_[Like I said. Everything I write is a set up for future storylines. In time you will learn why what happens next will become one of the major storylines that will change the way you think about Power Rangers fan fiction. I also want you to know that I try my best to create fresh storylines that reflects the real world. I don't want to add something that seems out of the ordinary or something that would not happen in the Power Rangers universe. However, since the setting of my story set in the modern era where things are more liberal and different, I feel that I can describe my take on the Power Rangers universe by using a "Ripped from the Headlines" approach. One of the things that intrigued me about Power Rangers were that it was teenagers basically taking on a planetary terrorist. Yeah, the production and writing was cheesy as hell, but it had me thinking of multiple ideas of where I wish they would've taken it. In an age where we have to deal with what's offensive or not, I feel the franchise and the storylines that I intend to write should reflect that.]_**

She dropped her silencer and took a deep breath. Tears rolled down to the bottom of her cheeks. Xavier let out a huge scream and shot the receding grappling hook of the rope toward the back of the principal's head.

The impact from the pointed end of the receding grappling hook should've crack his skull, but the impact was minimum. By looking at him standing up, they became intimidated with the shape of the principal's body. His body size matched an average NFL linebacker. He took the hook out of the back of his head and inspected the weapon.

"What an amazing weapon", he complimented. "I should definitely get one of my own someday. Now. Here the deal. I know people that can make your tormentors suffer for a very long time. Their children and their children's children will also suffer. I can make that happen if, and only if, you join me." Lola and Xavier have been wanting to make those who burned them responsible. The two were fully aware of what they were signing themselves up for, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered to them was vengeance. The two nodded in agreement.

"Were in", the both said in unison. "Well then. That was the first part of your test", the principal said. "Now for the second. I have a mission for you."

* * *

 **CENTRAL RANGERS FOUNDATION HEADQUARTERS**  
 **Nashville, TENNESSEE- 8:50 a.m.**

The Rangers were in the locker room, preparing for class. Rachel had already prepared her stuff beforehand and was headed for the Classroom. Marsana put her textbooks, mechanical pencils, notebooks and iPad mini into her North Face backpack, which is issued to all Rangers based on their designated color. She was also trying to figure out what 1700 hours meant by counting her fingers, one for each hour.

"1700 hours means 5 p.m.", Joel, the Blue Ranger of the Central Division.

Marsana jumped a bit over hearing Joel's voice.

"First of all: Don't sneak up on me like that", she said sharply. "Second: Thanks. Third: Why couldn't she just say 5' o clock in the evening".

"We use military time for a reason, Marsana", Joel explained.

"Yeah, but she doesn't need to be a bitch about it!" Ryan intervened. "She uses military time for everything; literally everything! She even has it on her phone!"

"It more professional and necessary", Joel explained.

Ryan nodded his head and went back to reading the next chapter of Naruto Gaiden before class. He was a huge fan of manga. He was also still upset with Rachel for not letting him finish earlier.

Joel turned back to Marsana. "Here's a quick tip on military time. 100 to 1200 hours are 1 a.m. to 12 p.m. 1300 to 2400 hours are 1 p.m. to midnight. Think it that way and you'll get it."

"Thanks, again" Marsana said softly. **_[Part of being in a team is that you make friends.]_**

Joel Cameron has been a Ranger for almost two years like Rachel and Ryan. His background experience is beyond comprehension: Achieving a status of third degree black belt at 13, Becoming an Eagle Scout at 15, being fluent in Spanish, Japanese, French, Russian, German, Portuguese, and Hebrew (for comedic reasons), has the top scores in ACT, SAT, and ASVAB, and was leader of his old school's JROTC team. He was recruited by the U.S. Army to be designated as Ranger Blue. Most blue rangers are related to some of the most powerful military figures in the nation.

Jimmy looked at his iPhone, another item issued to all current Rangers, and saw a notification from CNN.

 _BREAKING NEWS: Government Shut Down: Day 13, Presidential Press Conference. Watch Live!_

"Another shut down!", Jimmy said with disgust. "When is the government gonna finally say YES to limiting gun control. We have had multiple tragedies in the last two years."

Everyone starts to moan and groan as it indicates another one of Jimmy's rants over the government.

"No, Jimmy!", Joel said. "We don't have time for another rant about the U.S. Government not giving a damn."

"Cause they don't, Joel!"

Ryan put on his red North Face backpack. "Look, Jimmy. If you gonna talk about this, talk about it while we're walking to the Classroom.

The Rangers walked out of the base and head to class. Jimmy continued his rant about limiting gun control. "It just crazy on how the Republicans could continue to support guns after all of the tragedies. Trayvon Martin was shot by a person in a local neighborhood watch, People were killed by a white guy who loved the Batman movies way too much, and Mike Brown was killed in cold blood by a police officer. And they can't say they are trying to protect the children, not after what happened at Sandy Hook Elementary. America is a God fearing, gun-toting country. The NRA is a bunch of both-sided rednecks who want to have a gun because it has become part of the "American Dream", a dream of which I do not want to be apart of. And when they do want to limit gun control they want to make the black men pay for what white men are doing, even though we had nothing to do with it. Which brings me to my response over the latest tragedy at Charleston."

"We're here", said Ryan.

"Oh, Thank God!", said Marsana, running towards the door. Ryan follows her.

"Great rant." Joel patted Jimmy on the back. "Only about 200 words this time." Joel followed Ryan and Marsana to the Classroom

"F***ing white people ", Jimmy muttered. He sighed with the disbelief of how stupid people of different races could really be and headed to the front door. **_[I like writing this scene. I also wanted to introduce the main characters in a way that I thought would leave people guessing. I had the idea of using dialogue to explain who these kids were without showing what they look like. In many fan fiction stories, I have come across many different characters that describes the characters as attractive. Personally, I when I see people use the world attractive to describe almost every character, I think of Twilight or Beyonce. I'm not saying that you shouldn't put that they aren't attractive or spend countless paragraphs using metaphors or similes to describe how hot they are. It just annoys me that someone would overuse it.]_**

* * *

In the Rangers Foundation, all rangers get the best education possible. Each current and retired ranger gets automatic enrolled to any college in their respective countries, and that include schools of the most highest prestige. Rangers of high school age are "homeschooled" at the headquarters. They go to school three days a week and one Saturday a month. The school days last for six hours. Saturdays are considered as elective days. If a Ranger doesn't choose to go to an elective class, it's a study hall day.

The Classroom is no ordinary classroom. It's more of a miniature school built for ten students. It's a building with in a building, having three floors. The first floor is the actual classroom. It is often decorated with colorful learning aids like U.S. maps, a replica of the Constitution, Declaration of Independence and Magna Carta, graphically designed inspirational posters, and the latest projects done by the Rangers put on display. The classroom also has a built in Wi-Fi, designated charging stations, and a very huge smart board that the teacher use for their lessons. The smart board has the same technology as the table in the dark room, so it makes the learning experience even more awesome. The second floor has a library with books and other resources. The third floor is only use on Elective days.

The Rangers entered the classroom, found their seats and brought out their iPads. They had a few minutes until the lecture began so they checked a few things online. Rachel checked her email and updated a few apps. Ryan was reading the latest chapter of the manga adaptation of Maximum Ride. Joel was on the SportsCenter app on his iPad for research on his next lineup on Fantasy Football. Jimmy posted his earlier rants about the U.S. government on Tumblr. Marsana was sliding through pictures of kittens. She laughed at a picture of a kitten sandwiched between two big hoagie buns. _**[There's a reason why I wrote these characters this way. I didn't want to show what they look like. I wanted to show the characters piece-by-piece. Maybe it wasn't a good idea due to the facts that it was hard for the reader to get into the story. I will do a major rewrite of the first two episodes and convert them to first person narratives soon.]**_

About one minute before class, they accessed the Classroom app on their iPad. That app givers them access to their textbooks, scholastic resources, etc. It also allows the teachers to link the iPads with the huge smart boards and vice versa.

Prepared and ready to learn, they await their teacher, Professor Kyle Wilby. Kyle Wilby was in his late 30s. He loved teaching young adults because he can related to them more. He walked up to the huge smart board and brought up only one picture for the lecture: the Space Rangers.

"Good morning, class", He said in a fast manner.

"Morning, Professor Wilby", the Rangers said in unison.

"I am totally sorry for doing this, but I have to cancel class for the rest of the week", he said dreadfully.

"What's going on?", Marsana asked.

"Apparently, I have some business to attend to back at my hometown".

"Then what's with the picture?"

"I want to give you guys a quick discussion on these particular group of people; the structure of their dynamic. Can any one tell me what's so special about the Space Rangers?"

Marsana raised her hand. Professor Wilby pointed to her. "It's had so much drama! The Red Space Ranger had a crush on the Yellow Space Ranger, who had a "thing" for the Silver Space Ranger, who fell in love with Astronoma a.k.a. Karone, who is the Red Space Ranger's long lost sister and the Space Rangers' arch nemesis. They were on some Star Trek/90210 shit!"

The rangers laughed at the mental image that came with Marsana's answer except for Rachel, who rolled her eyes.

Rachel raised her hand. Professor Wilby pointed to her. "Four of the Space Rangers were former Turbo Rangers, second team, joined forces with Andros, an alien from the planet KO-35, to save Zordon, their mentor and friend. In the process of saving the world and Zordon. The Rangers revealed themselves as a group of high schoolers. Several weeks after the Battle of Angel Grove, Angel Grove Police Department charged TJ Johnson, Cassie Chan, Ashley Hammond, and Carlos Vallerte on counts of vigilantism, conspiracy, and possession of weapons. However, they were acquitted of all charges a few days later."

"The shouldn't have been charged to begin with", Jimmy stated. "The AGPD was just pissed that the heroes protecting the city turn out to be a bunch of kids."

"Now Jimmy, you have to look at this at a political standpoint." Joel tried to explain to Jimmy why they did what they did. "Kids putting their lives on the line to fight ancient galactic terrorists, adults practically turning a blind eye to knowing their identities and a full-on alien invasion occurring just a few months after the Y2K crisis started to simmer down. Angel Grove could've went down as the most irresponsible city in America."

"So that justified them to arrest the Rangers instead of thanking them for SAVING THE WORLD?!"

"At the time, they believed that it was the right thing to do in order to keep their city from being the ass of every famous comedian's jokes!"

"Yeah, cause that totally never happens when they arrest a bunch of 18-year olds for SAVING THE WORLD!", Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Enough!", Rachel commanded. Jimmy and Joel had different viewpoints on America as a whole. Those viewpoints caused them to butt heads on anything that was political, economic, cultural, and socially sound.

Jimmy huffed. "All I'm saying is that the Angel Grove city officials should have handled this more properly. They should've awarded the Space Rangers for their bravery instead of punished for helping the citizens. It's like arresting a person for getting a women's purse back from a thief. We don't call that being like Batman. We call that being a good Samaritan.

Joel reacted to Jimmy's comment. "They wouldn't have had to do anything if the teens of Angel Grove didn't start breaking curfew and getting into fights. They wanted to make the Rangers an example".

"Well they sure found a crappy way of doing it. It's the parents' job to teach kids that even the means of right and wrong have a grey area. Being a Ranger is both good and bad."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Joel was getting upset with Jimmy's thought of what being a Ranger operative meant. He was prepared to get out his seat and punch Jimmy in his non-patriotic face. If he didn't want to be a Ranger, why did he enter in that lottery. He could've rejected the offer to be a Ranger.

"It good to be a Ranger because of the perks. Good education, great salary, access to things people only dream of. But there are some bad things about being a Ranger. Having to keep secrets from your friends and loved ones, pulling all-night patrols, never having a moment's rest because you get called out for a mission, having to be a role model to millions of people even when you don't want to, and not being able to stay at one place for too long."

Joel loosened his fists, becoming less tense. Joel never thought about those type of cons. He always focused on the pros. He was hearing a different tone in Jimmy's voice.

"What made the Space Rangers special was that they acted more human instead of acting like cardboard cutouts. They showed the world that a Ranger could be responsible, respectful, and reasonable, and still make mistakes. They witnessed just about everything that a Ranger could comprehend: brainwashing, love triangles, planetary extinction, a Ranger's death and killing the mentor they set out to save in the first place. No matter what drama occurred inside the Astro Spaceship, they would continue to use it to form the Astro Megazord and fight the monsters brought on by Dark Spector in order to save the day over and over again. They didn't need to act perfect, they just need to get the job done. Just because you're a Ranger, it doesn't mean that you perfect. You're still only human." _**[**_ ** _I enjoyed writing was the scene with Jimmy and Joel and the discussion in the Space Power Rangers and add a personal speech about them. I'm not very good at adding stuff from the original canon series, but I think I did okay. The thing I had most fun with was the little speech that Jimmy made about how the Space Rangers were the most realest Rangers ever formed, to a degree. He spoke on how the Power Rangers were a group of teens with no little to no personal drama other than saving the world.]_**

 ** _[If I was to say that the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers was the one pf the best shows of the 90s, then that would be the nostalgia talking. To tell you the truth, because I hate saying it, but Power Rangers is a kids show. It is. Take a look at the formula of most of the episodes: One or more Rangers go through a human situation. The main villain sends in a monster that has the ability to create a supernatural-based problem that is similar to the situation that one or two of the Rangers are going through. They find a way to defeat the monster using solution that coincidentally solve their human-based problem. But before that happens, the monster grows into a larger giant and they uses the meagzord and defeat it. After that we get a shot of the villains bitching about how their plans are being thwarted by the Power Rangers, swearing that they will be defeated. In the end the Rangers learn a valuable lesson that KIDS SHOULD ALREADY KNOW by the time they reach the Rangers ages. Then the Rangers are happy, they go to freeze frame and the final credits appear: EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS,_** ** _HAIM SABAN_** ** _AND_** ** _SHRUKI LEVY.]_**

 ** _[That formula has gotten old for a while. The reason is that it has become played out, for most seasons. Power Rangers: Dino Charge is what I personally call a modern callback to earlier seasons. It developed character driven stories instead of relying on nostalgia for better ratings. In the end, I felt like a little kid again. If they continue that road and improve on it over time, the momentum might pick back up. Their deal with Nickelodeon will most likely expire after Power Rangers Ninja Steel. If they go Netflix, that would be so awesome. Or, depending on the reviews of their upcoming movie, they might do a television spin-off of the movie or start their own cinematic universe. A fan can only dream.]_**

"Well said, Jimmy", Professor Wilby commented. "You live and you learn. That's part of being a Ranger. Saving people but also remembering that you are human too. It's easy to say the reason of why anyone would wanted to be a Ranger, it's hard to explain your individual reason. For this week's assignment..."

All of the morphers went off. Rachel answered her first.

"This is Ranger Pink"

The operator spoke. "Rangers, there are two assailants causing havoc at 3rd and Broadway."

"3rd and Broadway", Marsana said with shock. "That's at Downtown!"

"More importantly, it's near Davidson High!", Ryan added.

"We'll get their faster with the Ship", Joel said.

Rachel and the other Rangers. " All right everyone. Let's kick some ass."

"Alright!", said an excited Marsana while pumping her fist upward in the air.

"Professor Wilby. Could you call Chelsea and tell her take our stuff back to our houses?", Rachel asked.

"Sure", he said. "I'll also sent you guys your homework assignments, which is due next week."

"OH!", said Marsana, doing her best to imitate Homer Simpson.

* * *

The Rangers ran to the Ship, which was located under the Base. The Ship was a slimmer and sleeker version of a regular NASA spacecraft. Each Ranger team has a different model, but they all travel faster than the speed of sound. The Ship can also travel in space, which rarely happens. They reason remains unknown...for now. The Rangers enter the Ship and found a seat. The buckled up, NASCAR style, and waited for further command from the operator.

"Alright Rangers, initiate roll call". The Rangers groaned over having to do roll call every time they use the Ship. "Come on. It's standard procedure".

Rachel scoffed. "Alright. Rangers, roll call!" _**[weak fandom joke]**_

"Central Ranger Red", said Ryan.

"Central Ranger Blue", said Joel.

"Central Ranger Green", said Jimmy.

"Central Ranger Yellow", said Marsana.

"Central Ranger Pink", said Rachel.

"Roger that!", said operator. "Door is opened. Exit when ready. Good luck Rangers and may the Power protect you!" Marsana loved heard those words.

Ryan started the engine, the turbines were speeding up. "Lift off in 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1, GO!" The Ship started to move, undergoing three burst levels of speed. The first burst picked up maximum speed, the second burst ready the Ship for flight, before the third burst, Ryan begin to pull the handles toward him and the huge ramp forms to give the Ship a big lift towards the air. Once there, he activates the third burst, which allows them to fly. He turns towards the direction of Downtown.

Ryan was appointed as the Red Ranger of the Central Division because of his outstanding performance as one of the youngest pilots in the U.S., gaining his wings by the age of 13. He loved to fly and loved anime. The U.S. Air Force recruited him to join the Rangers Foundation after pulling one of most outrageous stunts in history, stealing a jet and landing it on the street near Comic Con. They were impressed with him getting the proper clearance to land it safely. After that, all the operatives with a pilot license have been assigned as Ranger Red. **_[Funny origin story. Ryan was the funniest guy I ever created. I wanted to play into the cliches and add a twist to them. Ryan Maxwell is the last kid expected to lead a team, but he was made a Red Ranger. I also wanted him to be an otaku or, at the very least have an otaku-ish attitude towards his job. Wait till this kid finds out about the new Ghost in the Shell live action movie.]_**

* * *

 **3RD AND BROADWAY**  
 **Downtown, Nashville, TENNESSEE - 10:20 a.m.**

Police had the two assailants surrounded with police cars, SWAT trucks, and a helicopter. One assailant had a sleeveless maroon red muscle shirt with black jeans and white Nike shoes. His weapon: duel receding grappling hook launchers. These hooks were also attached with rotating motors, strapped on the assailant's back. Those motor were strong enough to pull over three tons of pure concrete. The gear was similar to the maneuver gear used on the Attack on Titan manga. The female assailant was strangely wearing a black turtleneck sweater with a maroon skirt and white converse shoes. She also wore a belt with two gun holsters (one for each side). Her weapon was two silencers that contain "special" bullets. They both had on black metallic face masks that only covered their mouths and noses. They also wore big black tinted googles.

The police commissioner emerged from the crowd of armed policemen and SWAT operatives, holding a bullhorn. "ATTENTION ASSAILANTS! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! SURRENDER NOW! OTHERWISE, WE WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO TAKE YOU DOWN. PEOPLE WHO, DEAL WITH CASES SUCH AS THESE, WILL BE HER SOON. ONCE THEY COME, WE WILL NO LONGER HAVE CONTROL OVER WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. IT WILL RAIN DOWN ON YOU LIKE A HURRICANE! PLEASE SURRENDER. _**[I don't regret writing that. It stays where it is.]**_

The two assailants looked at each other and back at the police. The male assailant spoke. "Well then. All we have to say is this" They female assailant aimed at a police car. "Let it rain".

She shot at the window. The police got down and took over behind their riot shields. The owner of the car got up and use the radio to contact backup. "This is Officer McFreely. We need the Power- Ka-BOOM!" An explosion caused the car to soar about 15 feet in the air until it plummeted down to the ground. The bullets were actually micro grenades. The police officer saw the lower part McFreely's body laying on the ground. The top half was burned off during the explosion. _**[Okay, so, the next few scenes are not my best work. Actually, it is. I was a beginner writer and I didn't know how to show not tell. I just wrote that I thought in my head. I could've wrote it far better, but I decided to go with it and see what happens.]**_

"FALL BACK, FALL BACK", the commissioner screamed.

She shot at another car and it also exploded. The guys with the hooks planted his feet firmly to ground and launched the hooks the buildings. The pointed end of the grappling hooks pierced the material used to make the buildings. With the motors, he pulled some of the material and let it fall on some of the policemen. He then round the hooks back up and launched the hooks towards a car. He ran towards the crowd of Metro Nashville PD SWAT officers with riot shields and threw the car towards them.

All hope was lose car the car came towards them, but then it stop moving in midair. The car was glowing blue. The policemen looked up and saw a white spacecraft with a beam cannon pointing towards the car. It was the Rangers' ship. THE RANGERS HAVE ARRIVED!

"This is Central Ranger Red requesting permission to hover over 3rd and Broadway".

"Permission granted", said the commissioner.

The Ship hovered its way as close to the fighting area as it could. The Rangers spot many civilians particular students from Davidson High with their smart phones, capturing every detail of this surreal day on camera and posting it on YouTube. The Rangers would have to morph inside the Ship to avoid any identity issues. People are just getting use to the idea of teens fighting anything that is alien related. It's best not to add more fuel to the fire for any news anchor, especially if that news anchor belonged to FOX NEWS or Headline News Network. Rush Limbaugh and Nancy Grace would probably have a field day over that.

Meanwhile, inside the Ship, the Rangers were getting into position to start morphing. "Alright, Rangers", Rachel said in a Buzz Lightyear tone. "We are about to approach two armed people with skills that are less than or equal to ours, but we must not let up. We must achieve our mission. Subduing and capturing the targets are our number one goal. Do not underestimate your opponent, do not kill, and above all else, don't be stupid." They all nodded. "Alright, hands in". They all stacked their right hands. "GO, GO, POWER RANGERS!", they said while raising their hands in the air.

"YEAH!", Ryan reluctantly said. "Let's never do that again." _**[Best fandom joke of the episode. Even I felt nerdy writing that.]**_

"READY?!", Rachel said displaying her morpher.

"READY!" The Rangers repeated her action.

"IT'S RANGER TIME!", they all said in unison. _**[I think this is as best time as ever that explain some reasons on why I had them say that. First, the passphases the TV show used are great. It's Morphin Time is the best by far. Shift Into Turbo was the worse by far. Magical Source, Mystic Force is a close second to worst. I usually rate the passphrases (from best to worst) by the amount of arm choreography. I never really get why they had to apply that every time you morph. Actually, I don't think it they explain why they did. It's completely unnecessary. I wanted to have a passphrase/battle cry that rolled of the tongue but let the villains know that these are the kids in this planet that you don't want to fuck with.]**_

The activated they Ranger suit by pressing a code on the number keypad of the morpher. "3 - 3 - 5", said the morpher's computer, repeating the numbers they press. After the number is pressed, they press a large button on the right end of the morpher, activating the code. _**[Got that from Power Rangers in Space. I'll go into details soon.]**_

The slots on the left end of the morpher opened. It unleashed the robotic micro insects. The spiders weaved the black unibody underclothing of the suit while the beetles sent out signals to the base to transport the armor plating to the designated body part. The armor plating covered most of the body, including hands and feet. On the chest, their insignia is a lit up Power Rangers' lightning bolt with a thin circle around it. The hands, arms, and armor boots were white. Next layer of the suit, a batman begins - inspired utility belt with a gun holster (which held their Atlas Blaster). After that, their helmets enveloped their eager action-hungry faces. The Central Rangers' helmet designs were animal theme (a combination of Wild Force and Jungle Fury- master mode). Red's helmet was based on the Tiger, Blue's helmet was based on the Jaguar, Green's based on the Elephant, Yellow's based on the cheetah, and Pink is based on the female Wolf. The suits were made to fit the user's person build, so the women suits were more curvier than the men. _**[**_ _ **I was heavily influenced by the movies I watched during last summer. I was in an apartment with no WiFi so I had to make due with the movies still had in my old closet. Batman Begins, G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, Blood and Bone, and DVD box set of the 3rd Season of House was all I had. However, I have come up with a great idea for their new costumes, which will be unveiled at Episode 3, Part 3]**_

The Rangers jump out of the Ship and landed on a individual buildings. Rachel and Marsana were closer to the assailants.

"RRRRRANGERS!", the female with the duel silencers said in a playful cat-like manner. "COME OUT AND PLAYYYYY!"

"Oh, God! They're one of those type of villains" Rachel face palmed her helmet and took a deep sigh. "If I had a nickel for every time we faced someone who said that sentence, I could buy a song on iTunes."

Joel was at a further building, talking to Ryan from his helmet.

"So, Joel."

"Yeah, Ryan!"

"I gotta know something before we go off to a life threatening battle with the enemies."

"What is it that you wanna talk about."

"Are you trying to bang Marsana?" _**[Now we get to the funny part about this episode. I don't remember if I wrote this as real dialogue or if I was trying to do a parody of the dialouge in Power Rangers fan fics.]**_

"WHAT?!" Inside his helmet, Joel's face was more redder than Marsana's hair, which the thought of it made him ever more red.

"I'm just saying, man!"

"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THIS, ESPECIALLY SINCE WE'RE ABOUT TO GO OFF TO A LIFE THREATENING BATTLE?", he yelled.

"Oh, come on, man. We are talking on a private channel, so the only ones who will heard it will be you and me."

"Still though! WHAT THE HELL?!"

The assailants were getting impatient, particular the female with the silencers, pacing from one wrecked car to another. "Why won't these Rangers fight us?", the female snorted. "Do they think we're not worth it? If so I'll start killing the kids next."

The male assured her. "Do not be fool. You know our orders, and our boss could not stress it enough when he said to not kill any students of Davidson High." He pointed to the kids, who already had enough footage of the carnage to gain national coverage from the media and more views on YouTube. "We'll wait a little longer for them to strike. Besides, they won't be able to capture us, period. If we have to, we'll take the one of students as our hostage."

"But didn't say we could harm them?", the female assailant asked.

"He said we couldn't harm the kids, he didn't say we couldn't use them as leverage."

She nodded to the male assailant and turn to the kids and point her gun towards a heavy-set African American student, wearing a gray Nike shirt, black pants and high top Nike shoes. She aims at the boy with her red dot attachment. The dot goes from his pelvis region to his forehead. She then lowered her and caught up with the male assailant.

Marsana and Rachel were beside each other, witnessing the threat the female assailant just made.

"That's bad." Marsana worried expression was hidden inside her helmet, but Rachel heard some concern in her voice. "This is really bad."

"Marsana, wait for my signal to strike."

"But she threatened a student. If anything, I should strike right now!"

"Wait for my signal, Marsana!"

She abide by Rachel's order…for now.

Rachel called Jimmy threw her helmet. "Jimmy I need you to-"

"I mean, for the past few weeks you have been helping Marsana with all of the Ranger stuff..." She and Marsana overheard Ryan and Joel's interesting conversation held at the other building.

"...and you started doing that around the time you broke up with your fourth girlfriend. I can only assume that you're either helping her out of spite or you're trying to make her Girlfriend Number Five. Thinking about it, helping girls out of spite is usually how you get a girlfriend. Now that I've stated the obvious, are you trying to bang Marsana?"

His recent reasons for helping Marsana with her Ranger life were confusing to the rest of the Rangers The other Rangers heard rumors from some basers that he has romantic feelings for her, but that has never been proven due to him having multiple girlfriends over the time he has been a Ranger. However, Ryan wanted to hear it for himself.

"No, Ryan! I am not trying to bang Marsana. I could never do that, on account of the Rangers Zero Fraternization Rule. Even if I was interested in her, I couldn't break that rule. I'd lose my morpher!"

"What if there wasn't a fraternization rule."

"If there wasn't, maybe. I'm not an idiot. Plus, she is cute."

"Copy that, Joel", said a flirtatious female voice from his helmet.

Next he heard a male snickering in the background. Joel check from his helmet, only to see that Jimmy, Marsana, and Rachel were on the same channel. There were no private connection set up. The snicker grew into laughter. Inside his helmet, Joel's face is as red as a tomato as he then realized that Marsana heard the entire conversation. Both Jimmy and Ryan were laughing hysterically.

"GODDANGIT! YOU TOLD ME THAT THIS WAS ON A PRIVATE CHANNEL! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"

The laughter was so loud, the female assailant heard it.

"Your right, man", Ryan said, finally stopped laughing. "That shit was priceless!"

Before he could say anything else, a bullet shoot near where he stood and started beep slowly. The beeps slowly got more rapid. He could only indicate that it was a bomb. "Oh, my God!" He jumped out off the edge of the building before part of it exploded, only to land on a police car.

Jimmy, who was at then edge of another building, also received a bullet near where he was standing. He jumped off as it part of the building exploded. "F***!" He landed on a SWAT truck.

"I'm not letting her get away!" Marsana also jump of the building she was on and ran to the assailants.

"G**DAMMIT, MARSANA! WAIT!", Rachel warned, but at this point, it was too late.

"FINALLY", the female assailant said as her time to fight the Rangers have finally come.

Passing threw the wrecked cars and damaged buildings, Marsana picked up speed. The female assailant put away her duel silencers and whipped out jagged sword edge spikes from her sleeves and got into her fighting stance. _**[I am not a good writer when it came to fight scenes. Most of what I got was inspired by Marvel's Daredevil on Netflix. Power Rangers are suppose to have a mastery in hand-to-hand combat. I wanted the fight scenes to be more realistic.]**_

She leaped towards the female assailant with full speed, launching a Superman, or -woman punch out of the gate, connecting to her upper jaw. Unfortunately, the female assailant blocked the punch. The female assailant dodged and blocked most Marsana's punches. After see her growing tired, she saw an opening and power kicked Marsana in the gut. She didn't have time to recollect from the impact because the female assailant threw a roundhouse kick on her face, making her fall to the ground with her helmet nearly knocked off. Rachel intervened with multiple shots from her Atlas Blaster, only to had those blocked by a cyber shield.

"WHAT?", Rachel said, surprised over the advanced gear. "How do you have that type of equipment. Cyber Shields aren't suppose to be manufactured until 2017."

"Let just say we know a guy."

"You assailants are gonna pay for endangering the citizens of Nashville", Rachel snarled.

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING US ASSAILANTS!", the female assailant yelled. "It makes us feel like we're terrorists."

"Than what shall I called the monsters of 3rd and Broadway?"

"The name's Bullet. The guy attempting to kill the rest of you teammates is Hook."

"WOW! Hook and Bullet. That's original!", Rachel said sarcastically.

"F*** OFF!" Bullet approached the Pink Ranger with a side kick, only to have her leg grabbed and tossed to the pavement. Rachel rushed towards Bullet to subdue her, but Hook came in and wrapped Rachel's arm with his rope-like wire part of his grappling hook. She tried to pull away but to be no avail. With the help of the motors strapped to his back, he pulls her close to him so fast that is seems as if she was flying. Hook prepared his punch to connect to Rachel's right jaw as soon as he got close until...

SWISH! The Red Ranger uses his Atlas Saber (converted from his Atlas Blaster) and cut the rope based wire holding Rachel. She landed face down on the concrete. Lucky for her, the suit are indestructible. If unmorphed, she would've had to have major injuries. However, the black opaque visor on her helmet crack, exposing her right eye.

"DAMMIT", Hook said. He rushed to attack the Red Ranger, but a blue figure got in the way.

"Blue Ranger", he said.

Joel got into his fighting stance and whipped out his Atlas Saber.

"Oh, This is gonna be fun!", Hook whipped out his own jagged edge sword spikes from his sleeves and got into his own fighting stance- southpaw.

They both ran towards each other and collided with a clash of swords and spikes. Joel was on the offensive while Hook was blocking the strikes. He attempted to stab Hook, but that proved to be his downfall with the saber is caught by the gaps in Hook's left spike sleeve. Hook angles his arm just right enough to trap the saber. Joel tried to yank his saber out but it wouldn't budge. Hook slid his arm towards Joel and pulled the saber away from him. That was when Hook found an opening to strike. He took his first offensive move, launching a butterfly kick on Joel's chest. Joel stumbled and fell to the ground. Hook strolled around the Blue Ranger with a superior swagger. He picked up the Atlas Saber and walked to Joel, still laying on the concrete. He put on foot on top of his chest and positioned the saber in a way that people use when holding a knife...in a horror film.

"Time to die!" He laughed maniacally.

"NO", Joel cried as his eyes met Hook's. Hook raised the saber and let out a huge scream. All was not well for the Blue Ranger until..."AHHHH"

Joel saw sparks coming out of Hook's back. Hook turned and saw the Green Ranger holding his Atlas Blaster with one hand. Jimmy shot again, and again, and again. He shoots multiple time at Hook, who can't reach for his cyber shield because Jimmy won't let him. Hook had his arms up, trying to deflect as much bullet as possible. Next, Jimmy rushed to Hook, still shooting. When he got close, he stop. Jimmy thought that if Hook believe he was out of ammo, he would move to offensive and strike. As Jimmy predicted, Hook lowered both of his arms and opened himself for Jimmy's flying kick to the face. Hook flew back to the ground to near unconscious.

Bullet saw that Hook was in trouble. "Hook!", she cried. She presses a silver button on her Bluetooth earpiece. " This is Bullet! Hook is down. We need an extraction!

Rachel got up and saw Ryan standing next to her. "Are you okay" He tried to stay calm in front of her but by the look of the piercing stare from her right eye, he knew that he picked a bad time to fuck up.

"Okay? OKAY?! Marsana knocked unconscious, 3rd and Broadway is trashed, and we got two people attempted to kill the Davidson High students, so if we don't get a handle on this real fast, I gonna have a ***DAMN HEART ATTACK!"

"Then you probably shouldn't turn around."

Rachel turned and looked up at the sky and spotted a jet. It looked like a Blackbird, but wider. She came to a realization that it was part of Hook and Bullet's escape plan.

"OHHHH! Give me a f**ing break!"

The Blackbird-like ship hovered in front of where the Rangers' ship was hovering. Rachel knew, front that point, that this mission was proving to be a complete failure. The least she could do was make sure that none of the teenage civilians were harm. She ordered Jimmy to make sure the students were evacuated from the battlefield. He ran towards the area, where the students were having a blast taping this, and activate his voice amplifier feature on his helmet.

"ATTENTION CIVILIANS! PLEASE LEAVE THE AREA! ADULTS, MAKE SURE THAT THE STUDENTS ARE LEAVING! PLEASE LEAVE THE AREA IMMEDIATELY! IMMEDIATELY!"

Most of the students all left in a hurry. The rest of the students were pacing themselves, trying to get as much as they could from their phones.

As the Green Ranger, or Civilian Ranger, his job was to make sure that all civilians were at a safe location. He would only help the other Rangers when it was required.

Meanwhile, Marsana started to wake up. Her helmet did a diagnostic scan of her head. According to her helmet, she has no major head trauma. She did, however, receive a minor concussion. She got up and spot a jet. Under the jet, there's a large blue circle. Bullet gets close to an unconscious Hook. A huge beam surrounded them and they were lifted to the jet.

"Next time, RANGERS", Bullet taunted at mid air. "We kill you fast than you can say... _Oh my God!_ _What the hell are you doing!_."

Bullet saw the Yellow Ranger holding on to her leg. "I'm gonna punish your soul!" Bullet tries her hardest to kick Ranger Yellow down, but she was climbing fast than Bullet was kicking. Marsana held on as hard as she could, punching Bullet in the face.

Bullet grew frustrated over Marsana punches. "You know what! F*** IT!" Bullet pushed Marsana out of reach long enough to grab a silencer. After that, she shot Marsana in the chest and kicked her her away from the beam. Ka-BOOM! Its blast blew Marsana 20 feet from the battlefield.

She landed, or most rolled down the street. The suit protected most of her body, but even it had its limits. While rolling, she started to de-morph. The armor plating and accessories disappeared first. She stop rolling and got up. When she did, all that was left on her was her underclothing and helmet. To make matters worse, it was the street right in front of Davidson High. Students got out there cellphone, recording the Yellow Ranger.

The underclothing started to de-morph. It started with the left arm, exposing part of her civilian clothing, then the right arm. Pretty soon, the feet and legs of the underclothing disappeared.

She let out a quick high-pitched scream. "Oh, no no no no no", cried. Before any more of the underclothing disappeared, the Ship flew under Marsana. The Red Ranger threw yellow smoke bombs around her. Next, a rope ladder was let down in front of her. She climbed up.

"Climb quicker, Yellow. Hair starting to come out of her helmet and everything!", Ryan screamed. The underclothing has completely disappeared. All that was left was her helmet. Her helmet was almost gone. By the time she got inside the jet she was completely in civilian mode. The Ship flew off to catch up with the wide Blackbird.

Up in the sky, the Rangers emerged from the clouds, following the jet's trail. They spot the jet flying near the Nissan Stadium. Inside the Ship, Ryan got annoyed by a very pissed-off back seat pilot.

"Unbe-F***ING-lievable!" Rachel, still morphed due to her suit being too damaged to un-morphed, was bugging Ryan on which way to go and when to shoot. "Can't you get any closer."

"Would you stop it!", Ryan yelled. " This is a good distance between us and them! I don't wanna get too close that they pull a fast one. We gotta stay on their tail!"

"Well then you shouldn't have messed up our plan!"

"OH, MY GOD! WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP!", Joel screamed.

Rachel turned to Joel. "YOU SHUT UP! THIS WHOLE THING COULD'VE BEEN PREVENTED IF YOU GUYS JUST DID WHAT I SAID!"

The Ship manages to tackle any evasion move that the jet made. It swinged left, the Ship swinged left. It swinged right, the Ship did the same. The jet couldn't evade the Ship. The Ship, on the other hand, ready their missiles to fire. Ryan tried to lock on the target, but it was still moving fast.

"Shoot it down already!", Rachel ordered.

"I'm still trying to get the missiles to lock on."

"It has heat-seeking, locking down won't mean anything!"

"I'm not launching the missiles prematurely"

"I said shoot it down", Rachel said while pressing the launch button.

The missiles launched and head towards the jet.

"See", Rachel exclaimed.

"All I see is the jet flip over us!" The jet made a backward flip over the Ship. The jet was behind them. They must've known that the missiles were heat-seeking because as soon as the jet got close to the Ship, it launched a turbo boost and flew over the Ship. The missiles couldn't keep up with the jet so it hit the Ship. The Ship lost control. Inside, the Rangers were screaming and Ryan was trying to land somewhere spacious and away from civilians. He spot the Nissan Stadium.

"Hold on! Hold on!", Ryan yelled. "Brace for impact!"

"I don't wanna die! I'm still a virgin!", Jimmy said.

"I never got to bang a coed!", Joel said.

"I never got to wear it better than Beyonce!", Rachel said.

"I never got to streak at the Super Bowl!", Marsana said.

The Rangers, except for Ryan, looked at Marsana with their eyes widened.

"You guys got your weird dreams, I got mine! Live with it.", she said stoically.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _ **[I just want you all to know that these are an episode-by-episode basis. That means you can't expect to read a random chapter. Everything I write also sets itself up for another episode. In other words: have an open mind.]**_

 _ **[I also want point out something that nothing is original. Every story that is created is inspired from another story. I found that out a few weeks ago when I found out that the concept of an organization of teenagers with attitude being superheroes came from a popular story called Little Victory, a comic about**_ ** _a world where most of the world's superheroes work under the auspices of the United Nations. The story revolves around Vicky Powers, a.k.a. Victory Girl, is the newly deployed super to San Francisco (and thus the US West Coast). I did not know that going in. I thought I was being original, but that okay. It only matters when I take the ideas of other people works and try to make is as original as possible. I love thinking of new ideas or ways to build on old one. The concept I created was based on the end of Marvel's Civil War. Spoiler Alert: They created a superhuman registry and assign hero teams in each state.]_**

 ** _[In the end, I want my story to stand out.]_**

 **EXECUTIVE EDITOR**  
 **RidleyGO**

 _ **[If you want more of these commentaries or if you have any questions, post it on the reviews section or send me a private message.]**_

* * *

 **Now I want to take the time to share with you some of the stories that help guide me into creating this story.**

 **Power Rangers G.P.X., written by DChan87, is a good Power Rangers fan fic. It a story about a group of college aged people who travel to Tokyo to intern for a Japanese company, the Miyazaya Group. It is during their internship that they discover that they were actually chosen to become Power Rangers. I highly recommend it to any Doctor Who or anime fans. It a great story for those who are just getting into fan fiction.**

 **Power Rangers: Energy Combat, written by VFrame, is a story about a group of kids fighting a super villain while deal with high school drama. If your a fan of teen dramas like Degrassi, Skins, or Teen Wolf, this is the fan fic for you.**

 **Power Rangers: Cyberchase, written by Slash Raptor, is a story about teens fighting evil using to power of the internet. It's a teen sci-fi drama that will proves that their are still good story ideas in the fandom.**

 **Their also Ultimate Power Rangers. This is a very unique storyline. It merges the Super Sentai and the Power Rangers universe together, given the entire franchise a new look. It's really interested to read and I hope to one day create a universe off this story is I get far enough. I don't think it's available on FanFiction, but you can just google it. There should be a link somewhere.**

 **If you guys want updates on future episodes, follow me on Tumblr at neighborhoodwmts.**


	2. INSIDE S1E2: Let's Review

**WARNING: This is a commentary of an episode of The RANGERS Foundation. If you want to read the regular version, The RANGERS Foundation is available on FanFiction. I highly recommend you read the un-commentary version so you won't be confuse with what I say here.**

* * *

 **[ _Hello, everyone. Welcome to the commentary for Episode 2.]_**

 _ **[Editor's Fact: Originally, this episode was suppose to be a whole lot longer. When outlining this episode I didn't intend to type over 15 pages. At that point, I still didn't get to the plot of this episode yet and I got burned out once I got to page 10. So I decided to wrap up the episode and hope to do better the next one.]**_

 **V/O: Previously On The RANGERS Foundation**

Rachel: I was able to cross-reference those descriptions with the FBI database and these were the closest suspects. There names are Xavier Tate and Lola Matthews. They met as foster children, going from group home to group home for the past seven years. They were last seen exiting the Music City Star with a duffle bag around 800 hours this morning. You can see them getting into a black Toyota Camry.

Principal James Dean Bryant: You two must Xavier Tate and Lola Matthews. It is a joy to see you. Come, come. Sit down. I have a feeling that we have much to discuss.

Joel: No, Jimmy! We don't have time for another rant about the U.S. Government not giving a damn.

Jimmy: America is a God fearing, gun-toting country.

 _(The Rangers went to Downtown Nashville to combat two new villains dubbed Hook and Bullet.)_

Lola: The name's Bullet. The guy attempting to kill the rest of your teammates is Hook.

Ryan: Are you trying to bang Marsana.

Marsana: I'm gonna punish your soul!

Rachel: Marsana knocked unconscious, 3rd and Broadway is trashed, and we got two people attempted to kill the Davidson High students, so if we don't get a handle on this real fast, I gonna have a ***DAMN HEART ATTACK!

 _(The Rangers are chasing the villains on the Ship.)_

Rachel: Unbe-F***ING-lievable!

Ryan: Hold on! Hold on! Brace for impact!

Jimmy: I don't wanna die!

* * *

 **CENTRAL RANGERS' HEADQUARTERS (BASE: THE STARBUCKS ROOM)  
Nashville, TENNESSEE | SEPTEMBER 15TH | 12:50 p.m.**

 ** _[In the beginning of the episode, I wanted to show make the team relatable to the reader; to treat the Rangers like a sports team]_** When a team loses, they sulk a bit and move on. Depending on what sport, their loss would make the team lose confidence over their past wins. They would soon begin to blame themselves for not being fast enough, smart enough, or strong enough. They would start to believe that they shouldn't even be here. This thought kept running threw the Rangers' minds like a race car ziping around the track . They sat there and sulked as they tend to their wounds, both physically and mentally. Joel received minor damage to stomach, Marsana had a major concussion and Rachel's helmet was damaged to the point where she need a new one. Ryan and Jimmy left the battlefield unscathed. This made Rachel anger and frustration grow even more because those two were the reason why the mission started going south. The sad part was that this wasn't the first time that Jimmy and Ryan's pranks have gotten there teammates into some serious crap while turning their mission into a giant PR cluster f***, and it woundn't be their last. But that's a story for another day. _**[Epic foreshadowing]**_

One of the worst things about being a Ranger team publicly backed by the U.S. government was having to hear negativity from the media. After every battle, they would drink green tea at the rec room and watch the correspondents from several news outlets, watching them discuss the battles; most particularly, the aftermath of them. The people who they interview could only speculate as best they could.

One of the interviewees was a looked like a middle aged mother who talked more about how they are badly influencing her kids other than her though about the latest outcome of the battles. "The Power Rangers are supposed to protect the children!" said one person. "My kid is constantly getting into fights at school because he sees them do it. If these Rangers are no older than my child, then what are we teaching the next generation." _**[Over the years, the TV Show, Power Rangers have been subject to severe controversy due to the amount of fighting scenes that are on the show. This was back in the 90 were some children's television was a bit contradicting. The show is not really that violent. I wish they could've done more for the show because it has the potential to be so much more.]**_

"There are eyewitnesses and video footage stating that one Ranger looked like a TEENAGER," said another college student. "It was the weirdest shit I've ever seen."

Ryan changed the channel to CNN. There, an anchor was more concerned about the giant spacecraft crash landing at the Nissan Stadium. "The Nissan Stadium received significant damage in the field," she said. "The damage proved to be too great to repair before the upcoming Titans home game. Coach Ken Whisenhunt will have to forfeit the next two home games, one against the Indianapolis Colts and the other against the Buffalo Bills. It is unclear if they will cancel more games. As for the cause of the incident, the RANGERS Foundation tweeted an apology to the citizens of Nashville stating that there damages will be paid for by the organization and will be undergoing a thorough investigation. We don't know what will happen next, but one thing is clear. The Rangers had better get their act together. Coming up next, a struggling out-of-work musician is suing Taylor Swift, claiming she ripped off his lyrics for her hit song, Shake It Off." _**[Integrating the Power Ranger universe and our universe was a must for the story. I never really seen any stories involving in our universe.]**_

He angrily turn off the TV and slammed the remote to the table. He took a deep sigh and looked at the other Rangers. "WOW. That was completely crazy. I mean, that got out of hand really fast!" _ **[Possibly a quote from Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy]**_

Rachel bit her lower lip, slammed both her hands on the table and stood out of her chair. "YOU!" She said pointing at Marsana, to her shock.

"YOU'RE THE REASON THIS MISSION WHEN SOUTH!", Rachel shouted. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"How is it my fault?!" Marsana responded angrily. "I was just doing my job. UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!" She turned to Jimmy and Ryan with an icy glare. The boys eyes slowly turned to another direction; any direction. They just didn't want to see _both_ girls pissed off.

"Yeah! They screw up, but _we_ still had the element of surprise. We could've gotten them and arrested them without causing any major damages to the street, but then you decided to go after that Bullet chick half-cocked."

"I couldn't just idly by while an innocent kid got hurt!"

" _If_ the kid got hurt, The RANGERS Foundation would've paid for the medical bills easily."

"ARE YOU HEARING YOURSELF RIGHT NOW?" Marsana growled. "We protect the innocent. We don't use them as collateral damage!"

"All I know it that thanks to your insubordination, you have a broken rib, a concussion and a busted morpher. God only knows when you'll get another one!"

"Hey!" Joel intervened. "Let not forget it was Jimmy and Ryan that started this freaking mess."

Rachel scowled at Joel. "Oh looky here", she said, mimicking a 3 year old. "Standing up for your galfriend. That is sho shweet!"

Joel jumped out of his seat. "Listen, I know you're ticked but that's no excuse for acting like a b….." He stopped himself from ending that sentence.

"Come on, Joel. I want to hear you say it!" Rachel walked closer to Joel's face ready to strike at him. "Like a what? Like a what?" Rachel was an inch from his face. He could smell the fresh scent of blood and green tea mixed into one horrid stench. But even that couldn't break the straight face he was keeping. Joel kept his tongue and Rachel back up a little bit, realizing that he'd never go as far as cursing at her. "Yeah! That's what I thought, you wannabe Captain America looking motherf*****"

"WOAH!" Jimmy, Ryan, and Marsana shouted. "LANGUAGE!" _**[Avengers reference.]**_

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT RIGHT NOW!" Rachel barked.

"WHAT THE CRAPPY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

The Rangers turned and saw a young Caucasian woman with blonde medium long hair. She looked young her actual age and sounded like she was in her early teens. She was wearing thick frame glasses, a white short sleeve buttoned shirt that was tucked in with navy jeans and a pair of short top purple with white Nike shoes. "You guys argue more times than the President argues with the Senate, and that's saying something." _**[That's it! For now on, no more characters influenced by anime. I can't. It's not that I dont like the design. It's that I want my story to be different, including characters.]**_

"Stay out of this Chelsea!" Rachel shouted, pacing back and forth.

"I come with a message from Command." Chelsea resumed. "She saw the jacked up show you guys put at 3rd and Broadway, and she's pissed. She wants everyone at the Dark Room immediately!"

"Can it wait, Chelsea? We're having tea time." Joel said. Tea time was a weird Ranger term for watching extensive coverage and reviewing footage via social media and news reports on CNN, MSNBC, FOX NEWS, and occasionally the Headline News Channel; same way football players review tapes of previous games. _**[Don't know why I put that there. I just thought it'd be kind of funny to have something like that be on this story.]**_

"It's out of my hands", said Chelsea.

"Oh, man", said Jimmy.

While the Rangers were distracted by Chelsea's message. Rachel decked Joel at the back of the head.

"OW!" He looked at her breathe heavily. "WITCH!"

* * *

 **The RANGERS Foundation  
** Created by RIDLEYGO

Based on the TV series **MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS  
** Created by Haim Saban, Shuki Levy, and Jonathan Tzactor

* * *

 **EPISODE TWO: LET'S REVIEW**

* * *

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION | 12:50 p.m.**

 _ **[This is the scene where the reader is supposed to learn that**_ _ **Hook and Bullet**_ _ **are Xavier and Lola. We also learn a little bit more about principal James Dean Bryant and Katrina Stones, and something else completely. Remember. It's the little things you got to look out for.]**_

Pain is a bitch. It would keep gnawing at you like a massively annoying toothache or baby mama asking for child support. It's what Hook woke up to. He had a stabbing headache from that battle a few hours ago. The first thing he saw was a French vanilla white ceiling with a fan attached to it. It spin spinned fast enough for form a dark transparent circle. He tilted his head to the left and saw a bucket of ice, _ZIPLOC_ bags, a towel and some aspirin. He looked at a mirror close to him and saw a reflection of modern-style kitchen with silver _SAMSUNG_ brand appliances. He tried to get up, but his head was still in immense pain. Falling back eased the pain, but he couldn't stare at that celing any longer. He tried to get up a second time to find out where the hell he was, but his head was still throbbing. As he got up he started cursing the Green Ranger for giving him this injury. Once his back got a few inches off the ground, he was able to get a glimpse of what was in front of him. He saw a balcony with some plants hung on the edge. Suddenly, Hook heard voices of people coming from a different room. It sounded like two women talking to each other. _ **[Okay. In the beginning, I was trying to make a joke about product placement. Turns out that it wasn't that funny.]**_

"You think he'll come out of it soon", said one female with a little hoarse in her voice

"Hopefully, he'll make a full recovery", said the other female who spoke in a high pitched manner.

Hook quickly recognized the voices and groaned to try to get the women's attention.

"Hook", one female with a little hoarse voice cried out.

Hook got a better glimpse of the woman. She had short black hair, brown eyes, and a little old scar on the bottom of her right cheek. Her skin was as bright and golden brown as the sands of the Saraha Desert.

She rushed over to the brown leather couch he was laying on to check if he was okay.

"Lola?" He recognized her as his green eyes met with her brown eyes.

"Thank God!" She reassured herself. "You got knocked out by…."

"...the GREEN RANGER!" He growled with his fist clenched and teeth gritted. "I'm going to tear him apart."

"You won't be doing anything now, Xavier." He and Lola turn to a biracial girl wearing a white tank top and indigo jeans.

"WHY NOT?" Xavier yelled. "I have a massive headache because one of the Rangers got me in the face."

"And that yellow bitch tried to kill me", Lola yelled. "I think we deserve some payback."

"And you will", said another familiar voice. Lola and the biracial girl jumped when their heard the voice of a man with a deep English accent.

The three turn towards the TV with the _Microsoft_ _XBOX_ and _KINECT_ camera and saw an African American man with a navy blue suit jacket with a white buttoned shirt and a red, white and blue striped woven tie. They were able to also see what he looked like. He looked like he was in his early 50s. He had black hair with a few gray strands, brown eyes, and a few wrinkles on his face, but those were barely noticeable. **_[You_** _**guys**_ ** _like the appearance of the villain?]_**

"Oh, it's you", the biracial woman spoke. "You really need to stop with the eavesdropping, Sir. You always do this and you almost gave me a heart attack just now."

"My apologies, Katrina. But you must not forget to stay on your toes. What if it was a _bad_ person?"

Katrina baffled. "Well...I…That's differ... Alright I see your point?

"Good. Now then. Let get on with the review!"

"REVIEW?" Lola asked. "What review?"

"After every mission, I give a personal review on your individual qualities to the team. Now, let's begin shall we." His ocean blue eyes were aimed at Xavier's lying body. "X. Can I call you X."

"Only I call him X, Sir", she said in a bitter tone.

"Ok! Hook, you actions were quite impressive. You displayed some leadership qualities and patience. Your knowledge of martial arts proved to be very valuable when facing two of the Ranger operatives. However, your weaknesses was also shown today." Xavier showed disgust in his face. He really couldn't move that much because of the stabling pain all over his body. He had to sit through a man telling him that he was somewhat a piece of shit.

"Our mission ended a bit prematurely when you forgot to watch your six", the man continued. "You also have a habit of underestimating your opponents. Focusing on a target will only get you so far. You must be capable of thinking that anyone, with the right motive, can do unspeakable things. Your estimated success rate is 69%. I would like for you to be at 75% by next week."

"The position of the Green Ranger always go to the lottery winners", Lola stated. "They're usually making sure the civilians are out of the way when we fight. It seemed like he knew what he was doing when he shot up Hook!"

"Ranger Green gets the same amount of training as the other Rangers"

"WHAT!",Lola reacted. "Hey, I've heard about the training regimen for Rangers trainees. It's for people who have built up massive stamina over the years! Training normal civilians as Rangers is practically inhumane."

"The RANGERS Foundation are not permitted to tell the public everything. You only know what the Chairman of that organization wants you to know."

"Don't worry, Lola!" Xavier grudgingly scooched to a seating position on the couch. "You can ask the Green Ranger; the next time we see him."

"Lola, you have a strong knack for intimidation and manipulation. Your raw energy makes taking on the Rangers as equivalent as making a sandbox on a hot summer day. Your strength know no bounds. Your actions makes you nearly flawless."

"Why, thank you!" She blushed a little.

"But is also makes you stupid."

"Excuse me", she said with a bitter tone.

"Before the battle you said, and I quote, 'I'll start killing the kids next' after I have specifically told you not to harm the students."

"And I didn't. But you never said that we could use the students as leverage. I do listen, but I always try to find a more "creative" way to deal with these type of rules."

"Bending the rules will only get you so far. Your current estimated success rate is 56%. I want you to be at 69% by the end of your next mission." _**[ I don't know how I got 69 in this. This was completely unintentional. I meant to change it sometime in the future, but I decided to just let it slide. ]**_

"WHAT!" Lola was astonished. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"It will be easy", he reassured. "This mission is an undercover operation. You two will be enrolled in my school. Tomorrow, you receive your dossiers. The red on will be for Xavier and the Yellow on will be for you, Lola. It will include further instructions, along with transcripts, schedules, social security cards, passports, and a school I.D. card. This conclude my review and debriefing. Katrina, is the wax bath ready for Xavier."

"Yes, Sir. The bath is ready."

"Well, that's grand. Fair well!" The video chat ends with the screen cutting to black.

"Wait. Wax bath?" Xavier didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh, it's so awesome! The tub is filled with paraffin wax; mostly used for therapeutic reasons. It soothes the joints, relaxes stiff muscles, softens skin, and increases range of motion in one soak." She put his entire arm around her shoulders and lifted him up. After that she carried him to the bathroom where the wax tub was at.

He winced at the pain that he was feeling. "OW! OW! OW! Hey, watch it!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby. Just think of it was a girl dripping a shit ton of candle wax on top of your chest!" Katrina stopped and gave bot Lola and Xaiver a smug grin and chuckled. "I'm assuming that you and Lola….."

"NO!" They screamed in unison. Xaiver exchanged a dark look to Katrina while Lola looked the other direction with red cheeks flustered with red. They didn't like talk about relationship stuff. Mostly because it was a little embarrassing.

"Okay. Well, just think of this as going into a tub of hot ass _BENGAY_."

"HOT ASS _BENGAY_?!"

"Oh, God! I'm slipping. I gotta let go."

"DO NOT LET GO!" He screamed.

"I'm letting go"

"DON'T"

"Let go of me!"

"NO! NO!"

"Let me go, let me go, can't hold on anymore", she sung.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _ **[The first two episodes were not my best work. Having a Frozen reference was not a way to go. Adding references like that is not what I want to do. It not funny and I felt like I could've done better.]**_

* * *

 **CENTRAL RANGERS' HEADQUARTERS (BASE: THE DARK ROOM: ENTRANCE)  
1:55 p.m.**

 _ **[In this scene, we see Chelsea finishing up her homework assignment. We also see part of this Ranger team's dynamic. It was important for to write this because I want to show as much character with these people as possible. It waa important for me to learn that you can't just explain how a character acts. You have to show it. I'll explain more once I go inside Episode 3. For now, enjoy my lousy attempt at character development.]**_

Chelsea stood outside waiting for the Rangers' me with Command to be over. She was working on a paper that's due in a next day. She would usually finish the paper via _MICROSOFT OFFICE_ on her _Apple iPHONE_ because she couldn't sit down to do the work. She was always on the run. Whether it was setting up press conferences for the Rangers or help one of them with their homework or missions, it was her as their assistant to make sure they succeed. If they failed, she failed. Each ranger team in the U.S. has an assistant, but it was easier to connect with the Ranger operatives because she was the around their age. She recently turn 18 not so long ago. Rachel, Jimmy and Ryan were 17. Marsana and Joel were 16. Marsana was a few months older than Joel, making him the youngest Ranger operative is Joel.

Chelsea heard the doors opening. Fog dispersed in the air. From the fog, came five bodies walking out of the room. Their faces looked bleak and weary as if they had seen the eyes of death.

"Let me guess, she wants you do give her a report about the fiasco on her desk by the end." Chelsea assumed with her hands on her hips.

"Not Friday. Tomorrow morning." Rachel groaned.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Oh, I'm not!" She pointed at Marsana. "She is!"

"Wait! What?" Marsana reacted.

"Yeah! I can't do it because I have to go to an emergency Pink Rangers meeting." She turned to Ryan and Jimmy. "These two will help you."

"I can't", said Jimmy. "I got a thing."

"What thing?" Rachel asked.

"I have a thing."

"Yeah, I can't do it either." Ryan spoke. "I have a meeting with the other Red Ranger Operatives at an IHOP in Houston, TEXAS."

"What?! I called bullshit. You're making that up! "

"It's true Rachel." Chelsea defended Ryan. "It's in the calendar."

"He can afford to miss one meeting." Rachel said with irritable anger.

"Maybe the next meeting, but not this one. It's where he'll be given the next handbook updates from the Chairman of the Rangers Foundation. I also need his verification to get a rushed on Marsana's morpher and a final component for the project that the science Basers have been working on."

"What's the project about?"

"Let's just say it will turn you guys from cool to badass in an instant." Chelsea grinned and chuckled.

"Okay", said Rachel.

"Alrighty then", said Ryan.

"Yep", said Jimmy.

"Okay", said Chelsea.

They paused for a few more seconds until Ryan looked at his clock. I was almost 1:00 p.m. He needed to get going, so he headed out of here. After him was Jimmy, then Rachel and Chelsea. They all were heading to the exit, until they were stopped with a loud cry.

"HOLD ON THERE!" Marsana screamed from the top of her lungs. "HOW IN THE HELL AM I GONNA STUDY MY FILES _AND_ DO THE REPORT."

"Figure it out. I do know for sure is that you're doing it or NO UNDERCOVER MISSION for you tomorrow."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"NEITHER WAS HAVING MY HELMET BUSTED."

"LOOK AT ALL THE F**** I GIVE!"

Rachel scoffed. "Whatever!" She leaves the base, as did Jimmy, Ryan and Chelsea.

Marsana's disbelieving look was a good enough sign for Joel to read on. She started to run after Rachel until Joel restrained her. He put his arms around her waist, holding on as much as he could.

"Hey", she screamed from the top of her lungs. "COME BACK HERE!"

Feeling like he was losing his grip, Joel lifted Marsana so she couldn't run after Rachel. She squirmed and kicked as hard as she could before submitting defeat. Marsana had massive strength for red head of 5'5''.

"Let go of me!" She shouted. "LET! GO!"

"Are you gonna fight Rachel?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe", she implied.

"MARSANA!"

"Fine."

Joel gently put Marsana down. Even if she did ran after Rachel, she was long gone.

"I can't believe this!" She exclaimed. "I'm been punished for trying to do my job!"

"Come on, Marsana. You know should know by now that you need to tune her out."

"Is that what you did when she chewed you out earlier?"

"Me, Jimmy, and Ryan. We never listen to her when she's on witch mode."

"You know you can't do that forever. Someday, she is gonna push it too far and you will break."

"I'll be fine. I dealt with it back at the Rangers training academy for two years. When I was still at boot camp, drill sergeants would pop blood vessels if I disobeyed an order. Rachel on witch mode is a cakewalk for me."

"You sure about that?"

"Absolutely. There's nothing I can't handle."

Marsana found a wall to lean on. "It's different when it come to me. She's been a bitch to me for as long as I knew her. She's only a bitch to you because look like a bitch."

"Hey!"

"Oh, shut up. Jimmy always has a snappy comeback when she upsets him. Ryan just says f*** it all together. She doesn't seem to give any f***s about anything he says. I'm trying to be a good Ranger operative, but I've been here for six months and she has done nothing but berate me. "

Joel viewed her withdrawing expression. He could also hint some hurt within her hazel eyes.

"Come on. I'll help out on that report."

"No. No. I'll do it myself." She got of the wall and walked towards the entrance, heading back to her beach house to start on her work.

"You can't do all of that at one night."

"I gotta prove my worth; one way or another."

"Not like this."

Marsana stopped gave Joel an optimistic smile. The weird part was that it didn't even look like she was previously sad. If any, he saw the determination all over her face. "As a Ranger, we're trained to work hard and play hard. In the next mission, I'll be able to play harder since I've worked harder. See you later." She waved goodbye to Joel left the base.

Joel was the last one to leave. He took a deep sigh and left the base, heading back to his living quarters to slept until another day.

 _ **[This took me a few days to figure that scene out. Several things should've been know about the team's dynamic: Jimmy and Ryan gives no fucks. Rachel doesn't give a fuck about Marsana. Marsana says she give no fucks but she clearly does. And Joel gives a fuck about everyone.**_

 _ **But seriously I want the attitudes and the dialogue of these kids to be as natural and organic as possible. The problem was that I tried to make it funny. I'm not a comedic guy. I try to be funny, but it turns out to be dull and uninteresting.**_

 _ **I also wanted to show more of the bond that Joel and Marsana share. He is the youngest member and she is like the middle child. He wants to help her out for no reason other than to help her out, despite all the rumors that might insinuate a possible relationship.]**_

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY: CENTRAL RANGERS' HEADQUARTERS (ENTRANCE)  
SEPTEMBER 16TH | 5:50 a.m.**

 _ **[Showing the appearances of the characters were a bit difficult. I used some of the ways that other fan fiction writers introduce their characters as a model. Apparently, I made a bad model. Also, the product placement joke starts to become dead. I used it a lot in this episode and I will make some changes to it without taking away how I want the characters to be introduced. However, I will tell you guys the basic appearances if you guys are confused about what they look like.]**_

The sun barely rose over the entire headquarters. The birds were chirping as usual, the Basers were working and the Rangers were getting ready for their next mission.

Ryan _**[White guy]**_ was in his San Francisco-esque townhouse. It had solar panels on the roof and a mailbox that opened the door automatically. His living room had wooden floors, leather sofa, couch and chair, metal coffee table and a SAMSUNG Smart TV with a HARMAN/KARDON home theater system. His kitchen had Samsung brand appliances (refrigerator, oven/stove and dishwasher. He had a standalone room, complete with all sorts of anime. From posters of Sword Art Online, Durarara, and BlazBlue to manga that filled up most of the room. His room was normal, his had a smart TV with PS4, PS3, and a PC that is plugged into the TV. He already had on his favorite white muscle shirt with a red comet insignia on the middle of his chest, black skinny jeans, and white and black Nike Classic shoes. He went to his bathroom and observed how good he looked. He raked his fingers between his short brown hairs, cracked a grin on his face and started flexing white tanned muscles. After that, he began talking to himself in the mirror.

He looked in the mirror and started talking to his reflection as if he was talking to another person. "Aw, yeah!" He lower his voice to add some masculinity in his tone. "I look good!" It gave him a well needed confidence booster. "You're the best! You are the superior one, the deadly one, the awesome one. Anyone tries to undermine that." He displayed his morpher. "It's on."

He left his townhouse and headed straight for the entrance of the headquarters to meet up with the other operatives.

* * *

Jimmy _**[Black guy]** _ was walking from his place creating a short video with his smartphone for his blog on Tumblr, responding to his followers about social media. He wore a black Nike shirt with white letters word saying 'JUST DO IT'. That shirt was under a slim hooded overcoat. He tried to look professional in his facial expressions and tone. "I have just about have had it with people posting pictures of themselves waking up on social media. It's not that I have a serious problem with that. What I _do_ have a problem with are girls posting pictures of themselves without any makeup and putting ending with post with #IWOKEUPLIKETHIS, #wildnight, or the most annoying one: #feelingblessed. And most of them are pretty ironic when it's obvious that some of them haven't went to church since they learned how to trap a person. If someone is going to post pictures of themselves waking up, don't fall into that type of basic hashtag bullshit. Be on the lookout prime examples of my top three annoying hashtags later today at the FreedomEqualsNoLimit website. _ **[Funny thing about FanFiction's website: I cant add website names. Anything with a URL is deleted.]** _ "

He put the phone inside his pocket and left to the entrance.

* * *

"20-21-22-23-24-25..." A Caucasian male was in his room. It was similar to a boot camp dormitory. It had an American flag, posters of the U.S. constitution, the Avengers, the Justice League, America's Navy and Army, and a boom box. "26-27-28-29-30..."Every morning, he did 35 push-ups, 35 sit ups and was finishing his 35 crutches. Keeping a fit physique was one of the requirements in maintaining Ranger operative status. "31-32-33-34-35!" Laid down on the floor a brief minute and breathed heavily. "That's all for this morning"

After his morning exercises. He went to the bathroom for a shower. He turned on the faucet. With his eyes completely closed, he stood there for a moment feeling the pressure of the hot water pour down on him like a rapid waterfall. With his eyes still closed he reached for his AXE detailer shower tool and Old Spice Classic body wash. He squeezed the body wash onto the loofah portion of the shower tool and started lathering and scrubbing his entire body. However, he was careful with a selective portion of his body. As he lathered, he started breathing heavily and more rapidly during the washing. He winced as he felt the rough pattern on his left hip. The pattern he felt were old scars that looked like three jagged claws scratches. He quickly turned off the faucet and took a deep sigh.

The man walked out of the bathroom, drying himself with a towel. He entered his bedroom and spotted, on top of his angle iron single deck bed his cleaned clothes inside thin clear plastic garment bag. On top of the bag was a letter. It read "Hope out didn't mind. Had a master key. Brought your clothes from the dry cleaners. Don't worry, Joel _**[White guy]**_. I didn't see anything. - Chelsea." He couldn't help but let out a bright smile when he saw that note from Chelsea.

 _"WAIT A MINUTE!"_ He just thought of something. _"How long was she in my home?"_

"DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING?!" He shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, a African American female, wearing a black _UNDER ARMOUR_ sports bra and knit jogger, was unleashing powerful punches and strikes to an uppercut punching bag. With every punches being more concise than the last. She began with a few punches on the middle, then goes crazy with the jabs and uppercuts. After that, she rapidly punches the bag, only to be stopped by a loud bell sound coming from her smartphone. According to her phone, it was time for her shower.

Inside the shower room, she lathered her tightly toned amber skinned body from head to toe and scrubs at the most appropriate and personal places. When she hears another bell ring, she quickly rinse herself off and leaves the bathroom.

She entered her room and saw the clothes she laid out last night. On top of her bed was a short-sleeve, high-low graphic t-shirt with gold printed letters that read 'LIVING THE SWEAT LIFE', navy blue jeggings, and black with white canvas shoes. When she receives another bell ring from her phone, she went back to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After that, she grabbed her phone and pink North Face backpack and left her for the entrance.

* * *

All of the Ranger operatives were on their way to the entrance. Ryan was there first, then Jimmy, then Ryan. They all waited for Rachel _**[Black girl]**_.

"Holy shit", Ryan exclaimed. "Could it be that beat Rachel McClain to the entrance?"

"I'm right here." An African American women with straight black hair and a T-shirt that read 'LIVING THE SWEAT LIFE' approached the three boys. "Just came from the restroom!"

"You didn't have time to take a piss before you left home."

"Don't get uppity with me, smart ass!"

"Okay! Okay!" Jimmy spoke, trying to ease any tension that may still be lingering from the last mission. "Let's not freak out over one little thing."

"He started!" Rachel defended.

"Well now I'm finishing it. We need to put aside our differences and work together."

"He right." Joel turned to Rachel. "Rachel, about yesterday."

"No, Joel! I need to apologize. It was just the heat of the moment. What I said was way out of line. It was not cool."

"Apology accepted, Rachel."

"Alright! Let's go!"

The Rangers head to the Red Chevy Suburban parked outside of the entrance.

"Um, Rachel"

"Yes, Joel!"

"Aren't we forgetting someone?"

"Nope"

"Rachel, Where's Marsana."

"Probably got too swamped and decided to sleep in for this mission. I would if I had to do all that work."

"Probably wouldn't have if someone help her with the report."

"I had a meeting. And what about you?"

"I asked but she said she didn't want any help."

"Well that's her fault." Opens the passenger's door to the Red 2015 _CHEVY SUBURBAN_ . "She can't just expect to play hard and work... hard?! Upon opening the door was Marsana, looking out the car window. She was wearing a dark grey North Face wicked beanie, a white blouse, blue mid-rise rockstar distressed jeans, and black and white converse shoes. She also had a Yellow North Face Backpack leaning against her. She turned to Joel and Rachel, both of whom were the most surprised by her appearance. Marsana _**[White girl]**_ reached for a file in her already opened backpack and, with a satisfying grin, slammed the file to the other empty seat. Rachel picked up the file and opened it. The first line of the page was on the center and was written in 12-font Arial bold font size.

 **TO: Command (Central Division)**

 **FROM: CENTRAL RANGERS, USA**

 **SUBJECT: How the lessons learned from the 3rd and Broadway changed the Central Rangers**

* * *

 **I-24 INTERSTATE to DAVIDSON HIGH SCHOOL  
6:50 a.m**

 _ **[This is my second attempt at applying some character development to the series. I think I did good. It took me several weeks to figure it out.]**_

The Rangers were off to Davidson High School. Their objectives were clear: Find Xavier Tate and Lola Matthews. Bring the two teenagers in for questioning. Obtain the whereabouts of the weapon.

Hopefully they shouldn't be at that school for not more than a few days.

Inside the Suburban, Everybody was on their phones, completely in their own individual online worlds. Rachel was not doing anything but looking over the report Marsana made. She was astonished by the work that was put in this report. It had everything that a regular report should have and then some. It had the engagement of the Rangers in the failed operation, major deficiencies of the battle, scenarios on how the mission could have been better devised, operational margins for top financial supporter _BOEING_ , negative aspects of the involvement, improvement of future missions, and a justification of some proposals for much need equipment. It even include a data DVD that contained video feeds from their helmets, along with audio files and transcripts of the conversations that took place during, before, and after the battle. Marsana actually did a better job in making the report than Rachel. This made Rachel's lips curled in a tight line. Having had enough of what she was reading, she closed the file and made a tiny chuckle.

"Okay, Marsana! Tell me this is a joke because this shit isn't funny."

"What do you mean?" Marsana asked with modesty.

"I'm talking about this report! Did you write all of this?"

"Yep"

"At one night?"

"That's what I did. Uh-huh!"

"AND SENT IT TO COMMAND?!"

"Yeah."

"How. In the hell. Did you do that!? This report's like ten pages long", Rachel said flipping through the pages. "You guys got to hear what Marsana wrote on this report." She cleared her throat loudly and picked up a page from the report. "Let's looks at the paragraph from section two. 'The Central Rangers main goal was to apprehend two assailants who attempted an assault on the Metro Police Department and the civilians of Downtown Nashville. Undoubtedly, the Rangers not only failed to apprehend the assailants but due to the reckless behavior of Central Rangers RED and an insubordinate act from YELLOW, the assailants were able to get away. GREEN exhibited proper evacuation skills when instructing the Davidson High students to leave the area. PINK's prematurely shooting of the missiles were another error on everyone's part.' I mean, how did you come with stuff like that?"

"I made a game out of it."

"You made a game out it." Rachel said with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. I divided the report into separate challenges. If I won the challenge I could spend an hour doing a fun activity. I used the Pomodoro technique and a mix of other time saving methods to make the job a lot more fun."

"But it takes me nearly a week to make a report. You did it at a night."

"Good writing skills, I guess."

"Really? Just good writing skills?"

"You wanted the report. You got the report. I did it all with no help. I don't see what the problem is."

"Don't worry yourself, Marsana." Ryan intervened. "Rachel's just jealous that she couldn't do it better. In her view, it's hard work that make the difference, not smart work."

Rachel didn't say anything because what Ryan said was true. She didn't believe in half-assery or tricks that involves using only 80 percent of yourself at work.

"The 80/20 rule is crap. In order to have true success, you must do everything full-assed."

"Spoken like a true burner." Ryan badgered.

"Shut up!" Rachel said.

"Bet if I Google the word burner, your picture would be the first result."

"Fuck you."

"Uh, I rather not."

"You're an ass"

"Thank you kindly!"

"Whatever."

"Can't you two just screw and get in over with. Thank you."

"WHO SAID THAT?!" Rachel spat. "WHICH ONE OF YOU DEAD MOTHERF*****S SAID THAT SHIT? WAS IT YOU, MARSANA!"

"NO."

"NO?!"

Jimmy confirmed, "It was me, Rachel. I f**ing said you too should f***!"

"WHY?" She screamed.

"CAUSE WE'RE ALL SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BOTH FIGHTING!"

"WE ARE NOT FIGHTING! We are having an aggressive discussion."

"WE ARE TOO FIGHTING!" Ryan yelled.

"DISCUSSION!" Rachel emphasized.

"FIGHTING!"

"DISCUSS!"

"FIGHT!"

"SEE, NOW YOU GUYS ARE HAVING A FIGHT ABOUT WHETHER THIS IS A FIGHT OR NOT!" Jimmy stated.

"I agree with Jimmy." Marsana spoke. "It's getting old as hell."

"SHUT UP, ROOKIE! THE GROWN FOLKS TALKING!"

Chelsea, who was driving the Rangers to Davidson High, was also getting tired of seeing those two fight. Though it was a little funny to see those two go at it before the missions, eventually, as Marsana put it, it does get old as hell. Luckily for her, it was about to be over. "Um, guys. I hate to interrupt this laughable conversation about sex, time saving and how much voice you have to raise before it becomes a fight, but we're here.

"OH, THANK GOD." Marsana got out of the Suburban first, having enough of the hostile negative inside.

"Good argument though." Joel said while patting on Ryan's back while exiting the car. "Really made this ride really entertaining."

"Shut the hell up, Joel."

The kids got out of the car. They observed their surroundings and realized that they hadn't been in a normal school setting for quite some time. Even Marsana, who's been a Ranger operative for a few months, started to notice how much her life have changed once she viewed the some of the students living _normal_ lives. Some kids were chatting on their cell phones. Girls were taking selfies and talking about cute boys. Guys were showing each other something out of their smartphones and talking about hot chicks. Some were talking about plans for the weekend. Others were running up the stairs, heading for class and silently praying to God that they weren't late. This was the closest they would ever be to having a real social experience.

 _CLAP!_ The loud clap from Rachel snapped them back to their reality. "Okay", she sighed. "We all know the objectives"

"Find Xavier Tate and Lola Matthews. Bring the two teenagers in for questioning. Obtain the whereabouts of the cargo."

"Marsana, you and I have Lola for Pre-Cal. Joel and Jimmy has Contemporary Issues with Xavier. Ryan, you have both Xavier and Lola for Chemistry. Get close to them, but not too close. We want to make sure that we can talk to them without alarming them."

"Right. Let's all meet at lunch to report our progress."

"Have fun a school, guys." Chelsea said. "Don't f*** up."

They stood and took a long look of the school for a while. Marsana eyes were aimed at the large brass statue of an ox. It was gonna be one hell of a school day. Their mission has begun.

Inside the suburban, Chelsea received a call from HQ.

"Hello. This is Chelsea."

"Chelsea?!" The baser on the phone spoke nervously. "Oh, thank god you picked u!."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"We were finally able to get a clear view on the parking sticker Rachel sent us."

"And?"

"We were finally able to get a clear view on the parking sticker Rachel sent us and cross reference it with the Metropolitan Nashville Public Schools database."

"Well? Who is it?"

"Well, that's what we need to talk to you about. We're sending you the picture, along with the information on the guy. You can sort it out anyway you want but the Rangers _have_ to know immediately."

"Understood."

She opening up the file on her iPhone and the first thing that popped up was a photo ID of a Caucasian man in his late 30s with black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a blue buttoned shirt and a white tie.

"No way. That's impossible. He would never…."

"Yeah. That's what we thought too until we were able to obtain a security video feed from a BP gas station."

She viewed the video on her phone. It was him getting out of a black Toyota Camry and buying gas money. She paused the video when she got a better view of his face. There was no denying it. It was him.

Chelsea sighed. "Professor Wilby. What have you done?"

 _ **[And that is the end of Episode 2. However, I couldn't just leave it at that, so I decided to have an after credit scene. In the lastest Marvel movies, the after credits scenes gives us a taste about what's in store for future projects. This next scene shows a big reveal about Lola and Xavier.]**_

* * *

++++++++[THE RANGERS FOUNDATION]++++++++

* * *

Back at the school, particular the school library, a Caucasian female with black hair stared out the window intensely at the five kids at the front of the school. She watched them talk to each other. The black girl looked at her watch and nodded at the other kids. They nodded back and walked inside the school.

"So these are the Rangers." She huffed. "They don't look that tough."

"They were tough enough to beat us last time we faced them." The girl turned and saw a white male with short brown hair, broad shoulders.

"Well, they're here. Now what?"

"Now, we head to class." When he reached for his backpack, he bit his lower lip to minimize the soreness from his body. "Mmmmm!"

"Careful, X. Kat said the wax helps you get around but you still need to take it easy."

"I want to take the Green and Blue Rangers down ASAP!"

"It won't be worth it if you can even lift you backpack."

"And what about you? _Ms. I Wanna Kill the Yellow Bitch._ "

"Hey, she deserves it. I got bruises to prove it!"

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"Oh the contrary, X, I am gonna mindf*** her."

"How?"

"You'll see!" She chuckled.

Xavier sighed. "Let's just head to class, Lola."

"Kay!"

Xavier and Lola headed to their homeroom.

Lola sighed. "It's gonna be one hell of a school day."

The school bell rang. Class was now in session.

 _ **[Hook and Bullet are Xavier and Lola.]**_

* * *

 **EXECUTIVE EDITOR**  
 **RidleyGO**

* * *

 _ **SURPRISE SONG OF THE EPISODE: First Day of School by Soulja Boy (The DeAndre Way)**_

* * *

 ** _I agree that this is confusing to follow. That's why it took me a few months before I wrote the next episode, which includes introducing another character who will be the protagonist of the series. Hopefully, this will still be a good read for everyone. I want to learn more about writing and truly created a great an amazing story. If you want to get a glimpse at what mean, check out latest two chapters of The RANGERS Foundation._**

 _ **If you want more of these commentaries or if you have any questions, post it on the reviews section or send me a private message.**_


End file.
